Warriors of Virtue
by Tre-Harr
Summary: watched WOV a week back & found it so bad been playing with an idea on how to make it good for me! here it goes; no book, ryan or earth, but still a fight to protect the world of Tao! Komodo a king born from war & warriors of wind, earth, fire, water, stone & metal who wish to stop him. I own no rights to WOV & write for fun; only the changes are mine! Please read, review & enjoy
1. Chapters 1-3

.

Have I told you about the real Warriors of Virtue?  
Then let go of your limitations and with me imagine a world beyond anything you've ever known.

.

I remember a world of a grand king in far off kingdom; under his rule the kingdom saw a time of true peace and tranquillity. However, this all changed once a knight came with his troops to take down the king in fine hopes of snatching the kingdom for himself. The king saw no other option and was forced into battle, calling upon his finest of warriors to protect his reign.

.

The kingdom was forged into war, the knight ordering his troops to destroy the kings forces, as he alone hoped to take down the king. The warrior stood on the battle field, loyal to the king's orders.

.

Great warriors who fight with integrity and honour, who defeat those who tread on the good... Warriors with great skill and prowess that strikes swiftly their enemies with grace and velocity.

Calling upon the powers and weapons in battle that surround us all; Stone, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind and Metal...

.

As the king lay dying in the closing moments of battle, slain by the blade of the knight, he choose to give his most trusted general the throne. Out of war he reigned with an iron fist, unchallenged he grew stronger in power and misguidance, slowly becoming his own kin's enemy.

.

The actions of others have changed us all; now I see a dying land; ripped apart by shadows and darkness... The animals of Tao left the kingdom they called home in sorrow and despair; helped by the warriors as they no longer saw order in their ruler... Oh how I hope I can remember a time when this has all changed.

.  
Is there someone with the courage to step forward and retake our kingdom? Will the warriors return, will the warriors again stand and defend us, as they are truly our only hope...

.

The fight for honour and integrity must go on, but I fear for our warriors... as I fear for us... Now more than ever is there hope for our world, as peace can only come be won if we stand brave and true.

.

Yes much that once was is lost, lies in the battle ahead of us; I must hold on to hope, hope that there will be time to remember again; a world of no worries, a world of perfected bliss, a world where anything can happen.

.

 **-Warriors of Virtue-**

.

-1-

.

-The battlefield is in chaos; King Kenmin took hold of his sword in his right hand and raised it up high for his soldiers to bare witness. The king then with his left hand cupped his mouth and called out. "My kingdom's guards with me... Rally to me! To me!" _'_ _This is the turning point, my forces must get to me... I must have my stand._ '

The king's calling to try and maintain order was heard; his armoured soldier's rallied to his side in formation in the midst of war, hoping to reach their king to provide in his hour of need.

.

Suddenly from the south came the Ynor knight Askell; he charged with his spear; the king turned sharply caught in that brief second off guard. Askell was able to take the king of Tao down as his spear cut deep into the king's flesh.

Kenmin gasped in pain, his blade released from his grip as he fell to the muddy ground.

Wanting his spear to an end the king's life Askell put pressure on the spearhead, it's pointed tip piercing further thought the Taoian's body, coursing further damage inside. Cutting through his ribs and heart.

As Kenmin lies dying beneath him, Askell knew he had done what he had come for. "Ah, from this day forth you'll be known as the king of the fallen... I'll be the one to make sure the demons will feast off your pure flesh, Kenmin. Oh yes they'll soon be eating well this dusk!" called out Askell, the Ynorian knight now standing tall a wide grin of victory across his face.

.

The king's most trusted general caught sight of this, in an act of both friendship and loyalty he broke from formation and charged towards his king. As he drew to his king Komodo saw that there was nothing he could do to aid him in life other than to deliver the death of his enemy, and as Kenmin lay dying the general stood before the knight.

' _He will be the one who can drive_ _Tao_ _forward._ ' were the mixed up thought's in a depleting mind of Kenmin.

Askell saw the general's charge and point to Komodo. "Do not come between the demons and their feast Tao soldier."

As grasped his sword in hand the frilled lizard could see the full of anger and war on Askell's face. The general took his stance and levelled his sword towards the knight; stating with pure bravery in his voice. "I suggest you take a step back Askell or it will be you who'll be the first course!"

The mighty Ynor knight merely laughed at Komodo's comments.

"I said take a step back damn you!" the frilled lizard eyed up his enemy, and even though the blood of the king ran from the wound of the spear Komodo wasn't going to let his king's kingdom fall.

However, with one last push down on his spear Askell gladly stepped away from the king leaving the spear within Kenmin's chest, but without fear he stepped forward matching Komodo's stance in battle.

.

The knight acted first and got in the first wave of offence. With a grin across his face Askell took the general off his feet with a forceful kick to this chest.

Instantly the frilled lizard frilled his scales and looked up at Askell. "I am Komodo; the general of Tao...' Komodo slowly got up to his feet; he knew he'd have to fight if he wished to protect the balance of Tao. 'I will see you gone Askell and thrown to the beasts..." The frilled lizard let of a shrilled shriek of anger.

The knight looked over in pure hatred. "Is this the only stand you could muster!?' questioned the knight as he looked back on the dying ruler. 'I spit on thee Komodo... You are just like your king. Weak, powerless and done for!" And again Askell forged forward attacking Komodo, with force it truly looked as if the Ynorian knight was about to take the general to the floor.

.

Kenmin through burled vision saw as his head turned that his forces were being held back by the troops of Askell and that no one was able to come to save Komodo; that the general's own survival all came down to his own actions and bravery.

Stunned and winded the frilled lizard tried to fight on, but in his state was hit again with another crippling blow. He could hear Askell's laughter once again as the knight brought up his spear in his right hand; it dripping with the blood of the king. Komodo grasped his shield tightly in both hands to try and block the on coming blow. However the knight's steal tip pierced its mark.

The knight stepped in following the force of his strike through, licking his lips as he heard the screams of pain left the lips of Komodo. Askell now stood close, towering over the kneeling frilled lizard he could so feel utter victory in hand, an eye brow raised as the Ynor's knight really for the killing blow. "A second victory... a second feast, not only will I end the life of the Tao king, but here I stand about to take that of his general as well!" Askell looked around his forces shattering the Taoian forces into pieces.

The knight should have acted there and then, snatching the ultimate victory. But this gloating gave Komodo that chance to strike back, Komodo staggered to his feet. "I'm not done for quite yet.' he sputtered, then he drove his sword hard into the chest of Askell.

The Ynorian hand dropped the spear, as Askell was forced to grasp his chest, as he for the first time felt the pain of Komodo's quick actions.

Komodo kept his vertical base and as he leaned on his sword threw down his helmet. "You have fallen by my hand... May the beasts be fulfilled and spare the heart of my noble king."

Askell let out a shuddering cry and topples backward to the ground dead, a thick redden black blood oozed from his clothes and armour.

A wind passed over him and he nodded. ' _A sign._ ' Komodo though. ' _The demons come for a more fitting soul for their thirst._ ' "Your leader my have taken our king, but it is I who call victory in the name of Tao!"

At the sight of their fallen leader all the Ynorian troops flee from the battlefield the general hoping that none would return; all around the Tao king is a vista of defeat. The battle debris and bodies of both Ynorian's and Taoian's stretch as far as the eye could see.

.

 **-.-**

.

-After the great war was over and the forces of Ynor crumbled and dispersed the king of Tao felt his hand being gasped; and in his last bit of strength he opened his eyes. "I know that face... You are a brave one; always by my side hey Komodo?"

"You should have to ask for anything else, my lord, after all you've been there for us all more time than expected.' The frilled lizard stated, a smile across his face as he looked down at him. 'It as been my honour to serve one as you; know my king I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"As this battle ends, Komodo.' he winced, and through closed eyes went on. 'Your king will not live on; my eyes grow dark..."

Komodo knew it was hard for the king to speak and placed a hand to his lips; the lizard shook his head as he interrupted the king. "No... do not speak this way... I will save you... Get you back to the cattle where Master Chung will aid in your recovery!' he truly sound so sure of this, as he kept his hold of his king's hand, not yet willing to see his king's end. 'You already have."

Sadly his king knew batter, now looking up fondly at his general Kenmin said. "Please you don't have too, I can go knowing that my kin are saved."

"You are a strong one you can come through this." The Frilled lizard stated, as knew the words of his king to be true, and that his king was truly in grave pain and he just hated himself for it, there was nothing for Komodo to do; the king would not make it past this dark of days.

"I am strong and will always be remembered for it... But my injuries cut deep... It is my time... Komodo Tao needs a new ruler.' The pain now making it even hard for him to speak.

'Please now promise me my general that you will lead my animals through this unknown future... It is time for a general to be a king in my wake." Kenmin tried to held Komodo's gaze, even though through blurred vision he could not. 'He truly could be the symbol they all needed...' 'Please Komodo know the severity of this task and undertake it wisely."

"No the day as not come yet, I can not be their leader!" the loyal general replied, Komodo not yet willing to see that of himself.

.

Kenmin held the general's gaze for a moment and shook his head. "No you must do this for me Komodo; please I must learn before my passing that you are my successor! My animals are saved and I've paid for that with my life.' Komodo is shaken; his eyes lowered from those of his brave king; he didn't want the king to see his sorrow. 'These emotions will pass Komodo... These emotions will pass."

Nodding back to his king, Komodo answered Kenmin's dying wish. "I will lead them Kenmin; rest assured I will be their king... Their time of need is now and if you wish it I will be there for them!"

"May virtue be yours."

The battle field lay strangely silent; above blinding colours of the evening's sunset broke through the low clouds of dusk. Komodo felt a hand on his shoulder; as the king's hand slipped from his; he took the hilt of his sword as he turned to see the face of Master Chung looking down on him. "A king you will be Komodo... Rule well rule all." were the grand master's words, his voice hopeful.

.

 **-** **2** **-**

.

-When the general took the throne of Tao a great expectation fell over the land; the animals hoped that once again peace and harmony would soon stretch out through their lands and homes. Komodo however was a king born and raised within the light of war and the animals of Tao wishes and needs were never met that expectation is far gone. As power and glory was his only thirst and a dark reign as fell over Tao, as Komodo had not known the true logic of peace and harmony.

The court soon changed as the frilled lizard drew the wrong animal's to his side, animal's who were like the king only obsessed in gaining their own power and glory from the land of Tao.

.

-Komodo's actions one by one took its toll, Master Chung knew it was time to leave his king's service to protect those who required his guidance and teaching; the wise master gathers to his side the six remaining warriors to see what could be done in this time of turmoil in hopes of still securing peace and harmony.

These warriors are fighters and skilled masters; they battle for ''virtue,'' the once great message of King Kenmin. The warrior's stand by Master Chung's side ready to protect; to uphold honour and integrity. "I thank you for coming here today... I know how hard it was for you all."

"Indeed.' stated one of the six red kangaroo's; looking around the lower floor of the temple, which was a far cry from the upper floors of grandeur and prestige. 'Now me must get down to business, if our so called king hears of this before we have time to act then it will no doubt seal us all!"

A second red kangaroo in red looked away from the group, Master Chung seeing him hide a clinched fist behind him back. "You have a right to be frustrated Chi, but for now please stand calm...'

Chi interrupted the master. "Komodo's actions have only led to poison, master. How can you ask us to stay calm."

"Yes his actions have led to poison, but there are more out there in Tao that can be hurt if we don't act correctly..."

"And what is your answer."

"Please, Chi not this way, we can't fight amongst ourselves." stated another female red kangaroo, calling for calm.

"I fear our only option is to leave, seek a new home for now... I have spoken to the keepers of the Romec Temple and their grand leader Mosely as agreed with me, and is willing to offer sanctuary in their ground for those who welcome it!"

Both the warrioress of fire and the warrior of water looked over at each other; as the temple was built in honour of their natural force.

"We will ride with you to the temple!' addressed Tsun, picking up on Chung's urgency to act. 'You have our protection Chung, as now more than ever Tao needs a ruler the likes of Kenmin of old..."

Chung looks away. "I am far to old to be king, my dear, I stand now against Komodo, only because it is needed."

"I want no part in this... Komodo is far too gone to be help... Do what you must, but count me out." stated Yun, as the warrior turned his back on them and looked away, he still felt the deep cuts of war; he had cost the life of one close to him the warrior of metal.

"Come now my brother we need to at our side." called Yee to Yun. 'You are our leader, together we must answer Tao's aid."

Yun looked back over his shoulder in Yee direction; the warrior of wind matching his gaze. Feeling their need Yun realises that his calling must be to help. "I will see you to the temple my master, however then I will leave your side."

Tsun stepped forward, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from his own leader. "Leave... Yun please... Your place is here... The animals of Tao need us now more than ever before."

Yun did not answer and walked away, turning up the first set of stairs.

Chung approached Tsun, placing a reassuring hand on the warrior's shoulder. "I know that he hears you warrior, but let him go for now... It is clear he knows his duty and that he will do what is right in the hour's need.' Tsun remains silent and sombrely looks around at his fellow warriors. 'After Yun's departure Yee, I wish for you to step forward and lead us."

"As you wish it!" stated Yee, the warrior of wind bowing to his master.

Master Chung than turned to the warrioress of wind. "Now please Lai, I ask of you to have Elysia come and speak with me, a lot as changed and her future lies in her taking up her brother's mantle as warrior of Mattel."

.

 **-.-**

.

-In the day that followed Chung gathered those loyal to him; "I fear for our kingdom just as you... But if we fight now this king will see our head... Please there is hope; hope my dear.' He looked over at Elysia. 'Oh yes the sun will rise on us again."

Animals male, female and children heard his words knowing them to be true. "I would not call for this day if I didn't believe it were true... Please we leave all no burdens... We must travel light..."

.

-Later that night, as she lay in her chamber ready for bed Elysia couldn't seem to settle. ' _The lights of our moon s_ _hine_ _s on us,_ _but these are uncertain times..._ ' as she looked to the light that casts its shadow through her window. ' _so_ _w_ _here w_ _ill you guide us with your will oh moon..._ _I can only hope that_ _you_ _can_ _see_ _fit to lead_ _me to a better place._ ' Her thoughts it seemed to solely focus upon her own fate than that of others.

It was getting late, the moon ever higher in the sky above her home in the capital borders, Elysia takes hold of her gown and rapped it around her body. She walked across the chamber, there before her lay her brother's weapon on the hilt, her hand trembled as she touched the Metal war-frail. ' _Can I afford to have faith in_ _Master Chung's_ _judgement_ _!?_ ' these thoughts weighed heavy on her mind, her hand resting on the weapon's surface. ' _H_ _e as_ _done so much and as_ _led us this far... Master_ _Chung_ _as become a figure of great wisdom and truth. Can I afford to serve him or will it see me to my last breath!_ ' The red kangaroo through strongly about this; way into the night, until she left her chamber, but as she stood in the door way Elysia took one last look over her shoulder at the Metal war-frail.

.

-In the shadows of the city gates Chung and the five warriors stood ready to leave; Yun gazes out into the distance and then mounts his rider. Chung looked around. ' _My dear Elysia, I had truly hoped you would have stood by our side._ '

His fears were squashed as he mounted his ride saw Elysia with Metal war-frail in hand head towards the capital gates. This was a sight to the grand master that she was ready to take up the mantel as the warrioress of the metal; which was handed to her following the dead of her brother Nayr.

.

The group of villagers who looked for a better time had come to gather around them, ready to leave Tao for the Romec Temple.

"The hour as come.' he saw that they had listened and were ready to travel light. 'Stay together and I will see you through this... That I promise you." he placed his hand on his heart.

Taking his hand away he walked over to his rider, he heard the whispers and saw the look and glazes of the animals, but as not to make them worry much longer he called to leave. "My rider's to me... Together we'll led them to safety, to the Romec Temple." called out Chung, and the villager's stepped forward following the grand master and the warriors through the gates, knowing that maybe they could be leaving their home for the last time.

.

-The close knit group left through the borders of Tao and slowly heading out across the plains; all the time young Yun looking down at those who were forced to leave everything they owned and valued behind. "Make for the lower ground!' He heard Chung call out from his rider. He looked back over his should to the castle of the king, he then heard the master continue. 'We have to make it through... The rays of dawn are almost upon us and the undergrowth will hopefully provide us with the cover we need."

Yun nodded and guided the animals down, he then saw the look Tsun cast in his direction as he too followed the master's instruction.

.

Lai choose to stay close to Chung, just in case their was trouble and the master knew this and was very grateful. Together they ride alongside one another; her hand grasp tight on her weapon. Lai caught sight of Chung's gaze waver back to the travellers. She too saw for herself that the animals were struggling to make it down the narrow part of the drop. "I will offer aid master Chung!"

He nodded giving Lai his blessing and in reply stated. "No know you will see them safely over the pass." The master pointing to the more saver ground up ahead.

The warrioress of earth took her ruins and guided her rider to aid them in their path. "Come now yes the journey is a long and enduring one, but it is for the better...' she stated, a warming smile across her face. 'You know my words to be true... Please stick together and we will make it!"

The animals had all faith in the warriors and the leadership of Master Chung and kept their strike.

Lai looked up fondly at Yun, however as he caught her gaze for just a moment he choose instantly to look away.

.

The group come together and followed her led, slowly they made it and then headed through the forests and out to the crop fields that lead down to the far eastern temple, which they could now just make out in the distance.

.

-The day had mostly gone by the time they reached Romec; Chung looked up at the sacred building, which had stood for ore than hundred years. The door's to the temple are opened; a keeper approached Chung and the pair embraced each other.

Then their embraced was broken by the voice of Yun. "You are safe... I have done what I said I would!"

"And for that we are grateful, thank you Yun." stated Chung with a wide smile, as he sees two young children run into the arms of their mother, who was crying with joy.

He nodes, his nostrils slightly flared, as he knew all too well what Chung was trying to achieve.

Elysia kept her distance, watching from the side as Yun took his ruins and turn his rider, not even taking one last look back as he rides away. Elysia smiles, but hides it well from the others.

.

-In the first light of dawn King Komodo was informed of Chung's departure, straight away he had his forces march out to locate Chung and the warrior's; led by general Grillo the crocodile weapon tight in hand and the king's order's firmly in his head, but now month's had past and there was no sign of their hiding place.

The general angered the king as he couldn't deliver Chung before him. "Damn you Grillo, what do you mean he still eluded you!?"

"But your majesty, I have done all that I can…' he said firmly, a hand on his heart. You forced have been pushed to the near brink... Wherever they are they've hidden themselves well!"

Which still didn't squash the kings temper, who still demanded results.

.

 **-** **3** **-**

.

-Komodo's royal guards march through the forest; their search was observed at every turn by Chung's rangers, his request in their heads and hearts. ''I ask of you to stand observant, after all our survival here comes down to our concealment.'' and with that in mind one ranger in fear leaves his post, as the guards were coming ever closer to the sanctuary of the temple.

The ranger comes running through the fields and up into the temple ground calling through pants of breath for Master Chung. His garments were now coated with sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest, but he kept on running, as his message was urgent.

Being made aware of the ranger's cried the wise koala leans on his cane for stability as he walks out to meet him. "What is it my ranger? Why all this shouting?" came the voice of Chung, from the temple steps.

The ranger nods in respect to the grand master. "I am sorry wise master...' he replied, as he turned to point back to the forest ridge, 'but we have a problem. I fear that I must inform you that Komodo's forces have already been spotted entering the green border's of the forest. If they continue their efforts then they will no doubt march here on the temple!"

Chung puts a hand to his chin, to ponder the situation that had fallen upon him. ' _Troublesome indeed, Komodo are you so close that what I was forced to do will cost all this._ '

.  
-Master Chung stepped forward, from in front of the main door's of the Romec Temple he could see all the make shift tents and huts that lay before him, and then out to the farmed fields and the cover of the forest. 'We seem so far away from your grasp, but maybe your unrelenting grasp is closing in tight.' He now could see the growing concern in the villager's eyes as they looked up to see him standing before a ranger.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" asked the ranger, Chung hearing the worry in the ranger's words, after all he was no trained soldier, he was just a member of the animals who had left the capital all those weeks ago and who had bravely stepped forward to offer his aid.

A Numbat ran up the steps of the temple, Chung turned as he heard the male ask. "Will they find us, oh master... Are we done for!?" His tone full of fear and worry; not just for himself, but for the others who had come with him.

"We're doomed!" called out a female Sugar Glider.  
"Oh, we're dead!" shouted a Wombat, aiming his words at the wise master.

This would not do in the eyes of the great master; who then stamped his cane down on the stone of the temple steps. "Listen to me, please... I will have calm!" his voice firm.  
The villager's turned sharply and looked up at the leader. "In Master Chung my dear we have hope." stated the voice of a male sugar glider, standing by his love.

"Yes the ranger as come here with reports of Komodo's soldier and yes it seems that they are marching forth in the forest before us; however... However, never forget that we are safe here.' Chung pausing for a second as he pointed to the ground he stood on. 'Komodo as marched his soldier's in those tree's many times before... and as many a time before we have carried on with our lives... I say today will be no different; as we have been vigilant thanks to the hard work of our rangers... For now I suggest that everyone falls back inside the temple and the doors closed."

At hearing the orders of their master the villager's nodded in agreement, for now their fears had past.

.

-Chung had the temple keepers to sound the call. "The silent alarm will bring everyone back inside..." The keeper nodded and turned and left. ' _I can only hope we have time... This is the closest Komodo's guards have gotten... As yet I can't allow my warrior's to engage in open war; the lasting scars for war are still too deep..._ ' he then looked to the stone again under foot. ' _Oh_ _Yun why do you choose to stay away._ '

This thoughts for the lost warrior were broken as his five warriors stood before him. "Master Chung our crystal's shine!"

Chung nodded, a sombre smile on his face. "I have received word from the ranger's in the far that Komodo's forces now led by his new found general Grillo are on the edge of our far fields...' he saw Chi go straight away from her weapon, the koala knew he needed to squash this straight away. 'No, we have time to avoid an attack and have made the call for the animals to fall back inside the temple..."

"Please master let us help... Let us show Komode that we are greater then he..." Chi called out, hand still on the hilt of her weapon, now turning to his wise master looking towards him for the call for battle, but went it didn't come he then tried to pull his leader into the conversation. 'Come on, we are ready to fight them master... Let us send them back to Komodo with their heads down and tails between their legs." ended the warrioress with a quick swish of her tail.

.

Chung turned to the fire warrioress and then back to Yee, a light look on his face; as he understood all too well the drive of the warrior to show his standing. "I ask for a steady hand Yee; at this time! As this is not the time for a call for battle. We can not afford to hand Komodo any knowledge of our location, I would however wish you to stand guard until the keeper's see fit to close the temple doors."

Yee lowered his head. "As you wish it; not one will cross the gates... The temples location will stay hidden!"

Even Chi lowered her head in agreement, knowing all too well that Chung is right. Each warrior trustingly followers of Chung.

.

Chung then looked around, he stopped the temple's head keeper as he ran by and called out to him. "Is everyone accounted for Mosely?"

The Wallaby turns to the grand master, and with his hands together before his chest nods. "We have cleared all the far western fields Master Chung,' he said now pointing to the fields as the last of the farmers and gathers came up the stone stairs. 'On your word the temple doors will be closed." the Wallaby replied.

So believing that everyone was once again secure inside the temple door Chung agreed for the doors to be closed immediately.

Yee the warrior of wind too his stand ready to protect he hidden Romec Temple with the other's Lai; Warrior of earth, Chi; Warrior of Fire, Tsun; Warrior of water and Elysia the warrioress of the metal.

.

-Yee now stands at the top of the white stone wall that surrounds the temple; shielding his eyes with his right hand so he was able to make out the moving figures of Komodo's armed soldier's marching forward. He turns to face Chi, and drew level her Emei Piercers and spun the right one in hand.

Chi was still a little miffed at just standing around watching. "This just isn't right Yee!' she stated, wanting to make her point she casts an arm out to the soldiers. 'Come on, we should be out there making a stand; showing Komodo that we still have power... That with you as our leader we can gain victory."

"That isn't the wisest of moves Chi; just listen to what you're saying." the leader response in a calming tone.

"But Komodo could attack us at any time." snapped the fiery warrioress.

Yee looked out again at the soldiers, he too had his drive; deep down he too would do anything to return to the capital and to unit Tao once again. "I share your need to show Komodo;' he stated honestly to Chi, after all he had no need to lie about his feelings, but there was more to being a leader then stepping into battle at every turn, Yun had taught him that. 'but Master Chung said to be patient, I assure you your fire will get to burn them!" he ended in jest.  
Chi shakes her head casting the words of the wind warrior aside. "Patience is not my virtue." and she meant it. Chi taking a tighter grip now to her weapon, all the time seeing Komodo's forces advance.

"But look at it this way Chi; if we strike now, there would be chaos and besides the battle would be just too close to the temple doors. I can't risk that, I won't see innocent animals harmed... I'm sorry I won't!" stated the leader, hoping that his words were sinking in.

"As always you are right Yee.' said Chi, lowering her head. 'I made a pledge to protect the animals who trusted Chung and to lead them to safety. I won't see them undefended..."

.


	2. Chapters 4-6

**-Warriors of Virtue-**

.

 **-4-**

.

-Yun the lost warrior of stone never strayed too fear from the temple ground, living off what the planet could offer; berry, grass and vegetables.

That same morning while gathering a hearty breakfast Yun had heard the commotion and had decided to follow Komodo's forces just in case they did venture close to Romec. Through a glass-lens the warrior caught sight of the great temple doors slam shut. He then lowered the glass and looked in thought. ' _No doubt Chung, you_ _feel_ _your actions to be just... The protection of the one's who follow_ _ed_ _you important tha_ _n_ _a mere skirmish with the likes of General Grillo..._ '

.

Yun now stood close, staying lower in the shadows watching Komodo's guards; Mantose, Barbarocious and Dullard move through the fields. The red kangaroo realises, however that the young Brand had been caught too late and unable to reach the temple's gate. The boy had wondered off and was now out in one of the far top fields. 'If they spot him then their cover's blown...' "Blast it!" he whispered to himself, hitting his left fist into his right palm.

.

Komodo's forces moved on in the koala. Brand luckily caught sight of the approaching forces first and had backed away, but had disturbed a group of nesting bird. The young one jumped back in fear and inadvertently stumbled back into some bushes around him. Sitting up from his fall to breathing stopped for a second thinking. ' _What a coward I_ _am_ _... It was only a bird_ _, I'm too small for their eyes to spot me_ _._ '

However, it was now too late he suddenly heard the snapping of a twig and was spotted by Mantose. "Hey look." called out Mantose to the group, drawing their attention to the small animal, Brand took a few slow steps back.

Brand heard his cry and as he turned back to the forest his eyes met those of the large goanna, he gasped in startled shock.

"It appears to be a koala..." stated Barbarocious, her tongue licking his lips.

"Now look what we have here fella's; a sweet prise if there ever was one!" gloated Dullard as followed Mantose's figure; seeing for himself the young koala cub standing before him.

"It does appear that Chung maybe ours after all!" Mantose said, rubbing his hands together.

"Halt there you!" called out the general.

However, Brand had already turned on his heel ready to run. Brand tried to make his escape as he saw the sight of the approaching Komodo's forces and tries to make a run for it.

Grillo pointed in Brand's direction. "Well don't just stand their, get after him." he demanded, as his soldier's seemed to just stand there on the spot.

.

-The cub ran with all his might. Yun moved in, but knew he had to stay in the shadows of the surrounding forest. ' _Keep on going... Keep on going_ _._ ' he thought, hoping that the cub could get away. Sadly he caught Brand looking back over his shoulder. 'No _don't look back..._ _Just k_ _eep on going!'_

Bugs and insects flying around his head as he ran, Brand looked back for just that one second, which cost him.

"Blast." said Yun out load with a closed fist; as the koala had slipped to the ground and now the cub's path was cut off by Komodo's forces.

Brand looked up from all fours to see the pleased look on Grillo's face.

.

Mantose and Dullard came in close; Dullard took his stance and draw back his arm and threw his spear.

The spear cross the sky in Brand's direction, the koala cub managed to duck in time. The spear passing him and piercing the ground to his side.

Grillo past his hands over his head in disbelieve. ' _If you want something doing hell it seems its better to do it yourself._ '

Brand turned to look back over his shoulder and as he looked in front the large figure of General Grillo now blocked his path.

"Got you.' gloated the Crocodile with a snap of his jaws, as Brand ran into the big form of Grillo. 'You have to be quicker than that next time young one to get away from the likes of me..." he laugh taking pleasure in striking fear into the young cub.

.

Brand quickly stepped back, done for but wishing to put up a fight he held up his fists. "Let me go..."

"No such luck!" snapped Mantose, with a sharp stare. The goanna standing right next to the larger more menacing thorny devil.

"Yeah you're going no where." butted in Dullard, with a hot head.

The young koala did his best to match his stare, but soon wavered. " Y..ou... you don't scare me." stated Brand, his voice filled to the brim with fear.

"Oh I think we did young one... I think we did.' commented Barbarocious, a curved smile on her face, the tree frog almost tasting the koala's fear. 'Now we wouldn't want to see someone so young fall would we..." ended the tree frog sounding to mock the cub, as she stopped and actually seemed to hold back both Mantose and Dullard.

Dullard instantly gave her a sharp glare; as he didn't see the meaning of her actions, hearing her add. "Come now with me, my young dear and left us return you to your family."

Mantose surely did seeing the true nature of Barbarocious' plan, as he saw the slight nod of the tree frog's head. "Yeah, listen to her boy...' he said with a nudge to Dullard. 'Let us help, where is Chung hiding!?"

"Yeah... Yeah... Yeah.' Dullard now picking up on his. 'Just you do the right think here in the name of Komodo and point us to the temple."

"I shall not... I will never be an aid to Komodo." interrupted Brand, still with fear in his voice.

"Than we will kill you koala!' snapped Dullard, who was now allowed to push past the tree frog with his weapon up high. 'Arrest him!"

The royal guards came in on his orders to arrest the young koala, Dullard snatches a hold of the young one's collar.

"Get off me!' the koala struggles to get free. 'Help... Help!" he called out, knowing that actually their was no one to help.

"Silent that mouth of yours, cub." snapped the crocodile, with a lick of his gums.

"Yeah you're coming with us... Our king will be so pleased to hear the location to the temple doors." stated Dullard, keeping his grip on the young cub.

"Let me go... Please no!"

"No such luck... Juts look around you boy your truly done for...' pointed out the general. 'You will answer to Komodo."

.

Brand tried again to get free from his captures, but with no such luck.

Mantose quickly drew his blade and placed it to the young koala's throat.

Yun saw no other option than to move in and fight. "Lower your blade."

"Who's there?" The Goanna turned his head instantly, looking around around left and right trying to see where the voice was coming from in the near by bushes.

"Come out, blast you...' There was no sign of anyone. 'Come on show yourself if your so brave!" coxed Mantose, not showing to much fear.

The goanna waited again to see if the figure would show themselves, however still in the shadows Yun held back the realisation that if he did fight them he'd inadvertently show Komodo's soldier's that Chung was near by. "See nothing to worry about, no doubt a villager as come to see if they can save their kin by scaring us off."

.

But as the Goanna moved the blade closer he knew he had to act now. "You appear to be mistaken there Mantose... Huh, knew you'd turn out to be a bully in the end" said Yun, now stepping out of the forest edge.

Still with a firm grip on the koala's collar Mantose stepped back; he knew who stood before him. ' _Yun... It seems the stone warrior never lost his virtue._ ' but through these thoughts he saw the Yun griped no weapon.

"Still no weapon it appears... We have no need to fear him. Yun's a warrior of the stone nothing without his mighty stone-head hammer." Grillo stated.

Dullard who now stood behind Mantose, backing up his fellow soldier, the look across the

Thorny Devil face showed no fear. "Yeah, he'd no threat to us… he throw that away along time ago never to return."

"I said lower your blade." Yun repeated his warning.

"As the great stone warrior come to play?' replied Mantose with a shake of his head. 'Come on then; show us what you've got then Yun…"

"Yeah Yun, how do you intend to defend yourself!?" address the voice of Barbarocious, with a flick of her tongue.

Their general was becoming tiresome of all the talk, and pointed at Yun. "At all costs I intent to be the one who walks Komodo through the temple doors.' he cupped both his hands around his mouth. 'Chung if you can hear me and I know you're far away I will come for you... and Komodo will gladly take any of you back; workers like this one are always welcome." he stated at the top of his voice, hoping that it would carry through the forest.

.

Yun didn't let them take away his focus; the warrior now making a play to protect the young koala.

The gaonna snapped his jaws shut, but Yun was swift enough to kick Mantose's blade right out of his hand, not even a scratch to Brand. And due to Yun's valiant actions Brand was able to struggle free from Mantose.

"That will not save you!' stated Barbarocious; as she stepped forward, her spear in hand. 'You are nothing... Leave the boy to us, Komodo will surely make him into a man!"

He shook his head.

Barbarocious then called for Mantose to fight, the gaonna nods and takes stance.

Yun then took the gaonna right off his feet with a sliding low kick, before jumping back to his feet and hard hitting Mantose twice in the chest in rapid succession before throwing him over his shoulder and down to the muddy ground.

.

Down on the ground Mantose looked up at the red kangaroo and spat at his feet. "Get up blast you Mantose… Get up!" The goanna heard his general cry out. However, as Yun stepped forward, the Goanna showed his true colour yellow and quickly scrambled to his feet to get away.

At seeing this Barbarocious came in fast; ' _Have I got to do everything around here._ ' she thought, as her spear-ended staff struck Yun hard across the shoulder's of his upper back; before drawing it down to course more damage. The tree frog having no second thought's about attacking him from behind.

Yun staggered forward in pain, Carbarocious' spear had cut down his back leaving a blooded line seeped through his shirt. He went down on one knee the pain to much.

The tree frog stepped forward, looked down on him, in her eyes the once great leader was nothing and Barbarocious which to let this be known. "Oh mighty Yun have you really fallen so far." she gloated.

.

 **-5-**

.

-"Yun!" called out Brand, as he tried to get to the warrior.

"Are you hurt young one?' The young koala cub shook his reeling from the pain he now turned to face her, The red kangaroo looked down at the cub with a nod. 'We are not safe here! I must get you back to the temple." stated Yun, now standing bravely between her and Brand.

"Ah,' she shook her head, now taking her stance again. 'Are you actually going to do this... Actually willing to attack me!" she ended, taking a hand from her spear and swiping it down herself, symbolising she was a female.

Yun looked back over his shoulder at Brand and then back at Barbarocious with a nod. "You stand tall and strong Barbarocious!"

"Females of this land Yun learnt long ago that those without swords may still die upon them.

I fear neither death nor pain as I stand alongside Komodo." addressed Barbarocious, her stands never wavering.

Yun steps back. "But I am true to my code... I will not fight you."

"That will be your undoing warrior.' replied Barbarocious coming for Yun, swinging her spear at every step he took, almost hitting her mark at every turn. 'Blast you stone warrior, we are true to you nature..."

"What then do you fear?" asked Yun of the tree frog.

Not feeling the need to hide her response from the likes of Yun. "The fear of a cage... To stay behind bars until old age takes my final breath... and the day of valour has gone beyond recall or desire..' She forces the red kangaroo to again move from her strikes; she then licks her lips before casting a smile in the warrior's direction. 'Oh I am not linked to any code Yun I fight to stay free... fight to stay alive!" Yun could tell that there was true meaning in her voice.

.

The lost warrior looked around, he may have not been out skill, but he knew that he was outnumber. ' _I_ _know I've_ _still_ _gotta_ _save the boy._ ' he thought, still taking stance.

Grillo had called his forces around him, as he realised that the cub was the key here and if he lost him now Komodo would no doubt have his skin.

Yun protected the cub, taking two soldiers out, a third took stance ready to fight; he quickly turned and crouched down on one knee, placing a firm hand of protection on the cub's shoulder and whispered into Brand's ear. "When I tell you to run, I want you to take that path and go. Go as fast as you can and do not stop until you get to the door's of the temple!' and with that Yun came up and come in once again at the large brute. 'Run!" called out the warrior.

The cub nodded, turn heel and ran.

Dullard and Mantose actually acted fast and came in to stop the cub, however Yun was able to use Dullard and Mantose momentum to cut off Barbarocious' path for Brand. Defeating the guards without a weapon was hard and he was hurt.

Brand kept running, never looking back as Yun had told him, ' _Can't let them_ _get_ _me... Got to keep on going_ _..._ _Can't look back..._ '

.

 **-.-**

.

-Out of breath, but knowing he just couldn't stop now the koala kept on running; Brand then saw a shadow cast over him. ' _Not looking back got to keep on running... Not looking back._ ' The walls of the temple could just be seen from within the thick growth of the forest around it.

The shadow grew thicker and bolder, but then the shadow suddenly disappeared and Yun the warrior peered down on the young one. "Let's get you back..."

"Warrior Yun, they came out of no where..."

"No doubt Komodo had sent his forces after Chung once again..."

"Back there they tried to kill me, but we soon showed them." the small koala sounded rather excited about the just past events.

"Maybe we did young...'

Brand interrupted the warrior; his tone fast in pace. "They may have managed to catch me off guard this time Yun... but oh next time they come after me I promise you they wouldn't be able to get the jump on he a second time!' stated Brand, actually danced around Yun showing off his kicks and punches like he was the master warrior here. 'Damn if I hadn't have slipped!"

"Come now little one, let's just get you back safely... This can all wait for another time." stated Yun, not will to correct the boys youthfulness.

The cub nodded, keeping his silence as they continued to the temple.

.

-Yee caught sight of the two figure's running towards them from the upper walls, he heard a male voice call out. "Brand it's Brand.' it was Tsun, no doubt seeing the cub. The warrior requested to the priest by the door. 'Quickly now please we must let him in..."

Running to the door, the warrior of water aided in opening the doors.

"Keep going boy, their opening the door's... Letting you in." he stated, as he heard the clicking of locks and the removal of the wooden Pillar.

"The poor cub, he must have been caught out too far to hear the call." stated Yee, his nose twitching as he detected a rather familiar smell.

The small koala waved up at the two mighty warriors of stone and water.

Yee turned his focus to the figure now running behind the young cub, as the figure looked back to see if they were being followed Yee could see who it finally was. "Why I'll be... It's grand warrior Yun."

The pair ran through the opened gap in the wooden gates of Romec temple, the warrioress of metal had heard of these advents and had came running through the crowd. Seeing her Yun took the young one to Elysia. "Elysia." he spoke softly.

She did not pay him any attention, the warrioress merely looked down on Brand and she soothingly brushed a hand through his fury. Elysia smiled as he looked up at her, the young one still still fearful. Elysia said warmly. "Please you are safe here now.. Go.. Go and find your family."

"Oh Mistress Elysia, Yun was great... If is wasn't for him I tell you I'd no doubt be in front of Komodo by now."

Elysia again didn't look up at Yun and said to the young Brand. "Be safe... Go now find you family, no doubt they'll be worried."

Brand nodded and turned to thanked Yun, Elysia not seen casting the returning warrior a dark look.

.

Alone Elysia now paid the warrior some attention, hiding quickly her dark stare and stated to Yun. "You're the warrior of the stone... You're place is it not here with your fellow warriors!?' Yun pulled himself away from her kind hands. Elysia even though she didn't wholeheartedly believe in her words, she played her part in trying to pull the full group together. 'Come now Yun why not come back, you know this is where you belong and besides you know all too well that the other's need you..."

"I have done you...'

She placed a lip to his lips silencing him. "Komodo is after Chung and the temple; your kin needs you and you knew that!"

Yun looked away. "I will never fight in a battle where other's will fall." He sounded true to his word.

"May virtue be you're once again Yun." Elysia said as she turned away as Yee came running in to try and grate the wind warrior; Yun nodded in his direction, but still turns and leave back through the temple door.

.

-Brand ran through the busy grounds that had come together in this time of worry and fear inside the temple, his eyes darted left and right; in hopes of catching sight of his family.

The young cub soon found his family around a group of villagers; his mother turned as she heard his voice. Brand saw her eyes fill with tears of joy as the young koala came running into the tent.

Brand wasted no time in telling her and his siblings of his perilous capture at the hands of Komodo's forces and the aid Warrior Yun gave him, so he could get free from danger.

"Oh my son what a brave tail..." she addressed her son when she had heard all that Brand had to tell her; moving a hand over his ruffles of hair.

"I showed that Thorny Devil not to touch me!" he shadow boxed as if he was one of the warriors himself, following close behind her; Brand almost holding onto her dress.

"That you no doubt did Master Brand.' His mother smiled and nodded to the table. 'Now to the table with ya, your dinner is ready and no doubt you must be hungry... and even the youngest of warrior's need a full stomach to fight on!"

"Yes okay mum." stated Brand, now feeling his belly rumble.

"And then my young fighter off to bed with you."

Brand bowed to his mother, she led the way to their tent reheated the fire, as Bran took his place at the table, giving the lightest of yawns.

.

 **-.-**

.

-The first light of the moon rose into the mountains the stood over the forest; casting light down into the forest around the Romec Temple; in his place of solitude Yun opens a chest in which lies his weapon; he brushes a hand across it feeling the stone-cut hammer for the first time in years. He picked it for the first time in ages and hold it before him; his grip with a slight shack. Yun swings the weapon around in front of him; blocks and parries practising the moves he thought lost.

The red kangaroo soon placed the hammer back in it sheath and lowered it back in the chest. ' _I have been nothing but a foolish... I... That life is no longer open to me._ ' And with that thought he closed the chest and turned his back.

.

 **-6-**

.

-The first light of the moon rose cast down from the mountain ridge that stood over the forest; the forest below started to fall silent only now the creatures of the night ventures through the trees and the undergrowth.

Romec remained a beacon after the events of the day, Chung had sent word to the rangers to be extra vigilant and for the warriors Chung had place a warrior at five important points around the temple's encampment and to stand guard. Even though all was quiet Chi was actually please that she was doing something that could protect the animals than just stand and hide.

.

Meanwhile, in his place of solitude Yun leans on in to opens up his chest; he had been staring at his a few hours now and it had been killing him. ' _I made my mark in battle._ ' he tried his best to look away. ' _A grave mistake, but at my hands be it._ '

Once opened the warrior saw their before him lay his weapon; he brushes a hand across it feeling the stone-cut hammer for the first time in years. He picked it up out of the chest for the first time in ages and hold it before him; his grip with a slight shack. Yun swings the weapon around in front of him; blocks and parries practising the moves he thought lost, somehow it seemed to just feel that little bit heavier.

The red kangaroo soon placed the hammer back inside and lowered the lip and closing the chest with it's key. ' _I have been nothing_ _,_ _but a foolish... I... That life is no longer open to me_ _, I am not that animal any more_ _._ ' Yun then turned his back on the chest, feeling so sure about his decision and truly didn't feel sorry for leaving the other warriors, after all to him what he'd done was far gone forgiveness.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Grillo stood in the grounds of the castle, in the knowledge that he couldn't escape from his king's rage and tongue, ' _He_ _'_ _s not going to be happy with my failure._ ' he thought as he brought himself to Komodo's throne-room.

As the doors opened the general brought a hand over his scaled head, he walked forward and saw the scowl on the Frilled Lizard's face. The general now stood alone before Komodo to answer for his failure. The Crocodile stood tall and strong, his nerve never wavering. "General; you were not supposed to be seen... Your scout's Grillo were seen before my spy could lead you to the door's of the temple.' he pointed now directly at Grillo. 'Well general, explain yourself to me?"

"I ask for forgiveness my king.' stated the crocodile, he tried to keep his standing, but as the eyes of his master and lord burned down on him his gaze lowered somewhat. 'In truth I didn't expect to be seen; then the cub!'

"Cub!?" interrupted Komodo.

"Yes my king, a young koala, knowing that he'd warn Chung I knew we had to stop him...' he saw the look the Frilled Lizard cast. 'I know he wasn't in our plan, but all the same it would have destroyed everything... We act correctly, but Yun soon came to the cub's aid."

This did not wash with the king, he did not like failure and in fact expected better from his chosen general. "Failure is in your eyes general, I can even hear it in your tone..."

"Failure!?" the general looked taken aback by this.

"Yes failure... like I said it is in your eyes. Hell man I can even smell it flowing from your entire body Grillo; rotting my power!"

"I never wished to fail you my king... Your troops stand in your name and battled well."

"Speak no more Grillo;' he demanded, closing his hand together to symbolised his wants. 'your efforts haven't led me any closer to Chung and that will not do..."

"I...' he sputter, but as soon as Grillo tried to seak back again the king closed his hand together and Grillo fell silence straight away, not wishing to drive Komodo's anger any further.

"What was that; you say... I tried; I don't wish to here it I'm afraid Grillo; I have stated to you before I only expect the best... I only expect results!' He had now noticed the general unable to look him in the eye and the king leaned forward in his throne. 'Damn you cro you look at me when I talk to you, I am your king and demand you to show me respect!"

Grillo nodded and looked up, now matching Komodo's gaze even if he didn't require too. "I assure you my king, I had all intention to meet with our spy… But like I said there was complications a young cub crossed our path, I had all intention of bring him back here."

"Back here!? I don't need the likes of a cub."

.

Deep down the truth was Grillo didn't think this spy was a good idea and wanted to bring down Chung on his own accord. "I had him… Our soldiers had him in their hands, however we were attack, attack by the likes of Yun himself.' The king raised a brow at hear this name. 'Yes I was shocked to see him standing before me too, however our great soldiers to my own dismay he was able to take them out one by one and no doubt your spy made their way back to the temple scared of being found out."

"What would Chung risked his own safety for the likes of one single cub…' Komodo just wouldn't see the act in any other light than that.

'No there is something more to this, there as to be! Yun he must be the warrior my spy speak about, the one who has turned his back on the other's... But would he truly..." he sentence trailed off.

"That is correct my lord; the warrior of stone came before us to save the boy; he may have stopped us, but I assure you he did so by using our power against us."

.

Komodo didn't take any of his words into account. "Your failure is like an open wound; festering like a disease... and it spreading Grillo... I want this infection stopped and everything points to you, do you hear me!?' on saying this Komodo stepped forward and draw in close to his general, a hand now on his shoulder, the king not really looking for an answer. 'An open wound infects and this ultimately leads to fear."

"Fear of what?" Grillo knew he had to stand his ground or he would lose his place at his king's side.  
"Death, a fear of death!"  
Seeing the look on the king's face Grillo knew all too well what his king meant. ' _Damn it,_ _I_ _must_ _deliver Chung or_ _one of_ _his followers to him_ _; or n_ _o doubt he will have my_ _bloody_ _h_ _e_ _ad_ _for this.._ _. My king so wishes to make them_ _pay_ _for their crimes_ _against_ _the crown._ ' "My lord... please... I do not fear the end if it comes at the tip of a blade..." Grillo bowed to his king.

"Arise; my great general and look me in the eye.' Grillo snapped his jaws, but still didn't match his king's gaze. The frilled lizard released his hand from Grillo's shoulder and placed a finger on his chin and lifted his head. 'Don't be afraid. I want to take away your terror. There is nothing to fear... because... nothing dies. Listen. Life... is but a dream... flowing into another dream... The only glory is serving, and you my general have done all you can do... serving in my name so that I can maintain order here in Tao!"

.

Grillo gulped hard, he didn't like were this was going and hoped by the end of this he'd still have his life.

"General Grillo I ask you this; what is the point of having power, if the animals of Tao don't see you as powerful? I am the symbol of Tao; they must respect and obey my crown...' Komodo licked his tongue over his gums; then slapped his frills quickly. 'General; to main my power over all here in Tao I need you to find me the great master and bring him to me. With my spy aid or not!"  
The crocodile nodded over and over again; Grillo never taking his eyes off his king as he knew that he had been spared. "With pleasure, my lord. I will bring you their leader; without Chung they will soon fall Komodo."

"Do not let me down Grillo, I want Chung brought alive and kneeling before me... Your king demands it!" Komodo looked directly into his general's eyes.

Grillo's gaze never faltered never wavered, the crocodile matching his king's gazes until he finally turned away. "I have always served you well in the path; that is why I am your general.' he placed a hand on his chest, here the crest of the royal mark of Tao was. 'I will succeed in you name, in you power." and with that the crocodile left king king's side.

Breathing a sight of great relief from the other side of the door; is relief soon changed as he looked up to see both Dullard and Mantose stood in wait for their general to exit; Barbarocious the tree frog was also waiting in the shadows. ' _Our king will not be too please with his failings; he will demand more from Grillo... From us._ ' were her thoughts.

.

 **-.-**

.

-A small figure was out by himself moving through the undergrowth of the forest, scavenging near the water's edge looking for a tasty insect or a rip piece of fruit; he then caught sight of a line of smoke up ahead in the trees; the male quoll's nose twitched as he smelt the taste of something good cooking. "Oh now that is good...' the small quoll licked his lips, his hunger now getting the better of him.

'I hope there's enough for them to spare a handful or three with me; better still whoever is the cook to be off getting more and then I can take my fill." he said only thinking about himself and his stomach.

The quoll grinned as he made his way slowly through the forest, stopping from time to time looking left and right making sure that he hadn't been spotted yet.

.

He found the root of the fire as there before him was a small camp settlement. ' _No doubt there will be something here for my taking... A bite to eat or_ _even_ _a piece of treasure to sell on._ ' He tapped the side of his head with a finger to symbolising his cleverness and cunning. "Oh yes if I were to own this camp that is where I'd hide my valuables." he said out loud as his gaze looked over towards the bed.

.

The small quoll knelled down and had no real trouble finding what he had been looking for. With a sharp grin across his face the male pulled out the box he found underneath; he threw open the wooden box without even a second thought to whoever it belonged to.

He merely threw away the gunk what thought wasn't valuable at all until he revealed something that was; his eyes widened as he saw what was at the bottom. "It's Master Yun's stone hammer!"

His hands for just inches away, when he was halted. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you.' stated Yun from behind. 'No one shall ever touch it again!"

With an open jaw the quoll pulled his hand sharply way from the hammer in fear, his face turned white with fear as he realised the lost warrior was there behind him, then felt an arm around his throat, he struggled and through a gap managed to scream out at the top of his lungs. "Hold off Yun it's me... It's me Mudlap... Mudlap!" cried the quoll in a fast pleading tone.

Yun released his hold on Mudlap, who merely jumped back away from the box. The quoll knew he had to think after here and came up with some excess to get himself free. "Why master Yun... I didn't mean anything from it.. Really I didn't... I had heard about your rescue of the boy...' ' _yeah that's it that will see me free._ ' he thought. 'Yun please!"

"What do you want here from me then Mudlap?' asked the warrior, not noticing the quoll look up, a tell tale sign that Mulap was still thinking of a further way out. 'Know I'm not going back there!" Yun pointing in the direction of the temple.

.

The small quoll with a twitch of his noise, his eye darting around left and right; he had gained lots of practise Mudlap didn't even have to move his head to do so, his eyes looking for away out a chance to get away.

He heard Yun take a deep breath, the warrior no doubt wanting an answer.

"Please I meant no arm, no arm at all great Yun! Like I said I heard fro the boy, but I would never force you to return... You know if that wasn't what you wanted, really!" The truth being that he didn't know this place was really his encampment.

"And now that you've spoke to me, I really hope that you've done and ready to just leave me be!?" addressed the warrior, now leaning over Mudlap and closing his box and pushing it back under the bed.

He had one last look at the box, his greed made his fingers twitch, the thought of all the coin he could have made, but that all faded once he saw the look across Yun's face. "Yes now I'm done... Now it's time I took my leave...' he smiled lightly back at the warrior.

'I can see you don't want to be found just yet, so I'd better make my way back to Romec..." stuttered the quoll as he cowards backwards away from the bed.

"Then please leave Mudlap... leave me be... And as a show of thanks never tell anyone that I am here." Yun stated, with a fist.

"I swears it... I promise not a word... not to a single soul…' he traced an x across his chest. 'I will leave you in peace grand warrior." said Mudlap in a shaken tone of voice. Mudlap then got up from his knees and he run as fast as his little legs could muster.

' _Ah grand... I am no_ _longer a_ _warrior!_ ' thought Yun happy now to be alone.

.


	3. Chapters 7-9

**-Warriors of Virtue-**

.

 **-7-**

.

-Back within the temple stone walls; Chung was walking in the grounds in discussion with the keeper Mosely; the wise one's attention was then drawn to young Brand.

Brand was surrounded by a number of other small animals all watching him as he practise his fighting moves; Chung noticed that one or two were highly similar to those of the warriors. 'No doubt the cub has picked them up whilst watching the warriors train.' As the koala attempted to pull off a very complicated move; at first Brand was going fine, however he happened to slip and fell to the ground.

The other's immediately pointed down at him and started to laugh, Brand pulled a face, "I don't see you doing back I can do!?" he called out, as the crowd backed away talking amongst each other when Master Chung steps on in.

"Are you okay cub?' he sounded concerned and held out a hand for Brand. 'Even the best get things wrong my boy, but never give up... You will be great one day!"

Keeper Mosely was at the grand master's side nodding in agreement.

Brand looked up and accepted the master's hand. Standing up the cub straight away smiled as he wiped his eyes dry, not wanting anyone let alone master Chung see him cry. "Yes master thank you; I was just...' he paused; as he felt the pain in his leg.

'I was just practising, one day I hope to become one of the warrior and stand strong and virtuous."

He saw the look and chatter around him. "Oh you'll all see... I'm not giving up." The koala pointed back in the direction of his friends.

"Training is it young Brand..." addressed the keeper, in a warm tone.

"Oh yes Keeper Mosely;' replied the young cub looking over at the keeper. 'one day I will help the warriors take back our home."

"So you consider the Warriors of Virtue strong do you young one?"

The cub nodded back at Chung, with his mind made up. "Oh yeah that I do. Just look at them; they are master's of weapon and skill."  
"Mmmmm is that so, well Brand if you are going to be a warrior then the first lesson I can teach you is this; their strength is not gained from what you see them do or how they act... No, the answer to their strength ultimately lines within... It comes from their heart and the soul."

Brand lowered his gaze for a second. ' _Have I view them all wrong?_ '

"There is a lot to learn young one, but I know that one like yourself will reach his goal... You see those like Komodo use their strength and power to take, to control and to force those who should serve them to do whatever they wish... But the warriors use virtue to stand together and protect us all... With that, you will always have the power to do the right thing."

"The strength lies within!' Brand the young koala lowered his head in respect to the wise one. 'Thank you master Chung, you are a wise teach."

"Yes find your inner strength and then you will no doubt stand along side the future warriors one day young one." The wise one glowed slightly in the corner of his cheek as he saw the young one take in every word.

"Thank you master." and with that the young cub ran to join the other's to tell them what the master had told him.

.

 **-.-**

.

-There was some commotion in the temple grounds; the keeper Mosely and Mudlap the same quoll who had made a hand for the stone weapon, were arguing about the future of the temple and their life here in the village. The quoll speaking at the top of his voice, as he'd wished for his words to carry out amongst those who'd listen. "Us being here Mosely is apposite folly, our place is back in the capital Komodo must be marked out of the castle and our famous warriors should be the one's to do it!"

"When did the likes of you become interested in our fate!? Our plan's are mere fantasy and would have us all destroy."

"Ah if we stay here mush longer how long will our luck last, after all keeper we've been lucky so far… Hiding away like this."

Tempers were truly high, then though the keeper tried to keep his calm through this exchange.

.

Chung's ears picked up as he heard their goings on and came out of his chamber-room; both Mosely and Mudlap briefly fell silence as the grand master stood before them. ' _Good old Mudlap, huh no doubt he's up to something._ ' he thought, resting now on his cane. ' _Every word will have to be listened to._ '

Mudlap turned towards the wise master. "We were just discussing matters, Chung."

Chung stood silent for a second, as he'd seen the quoll's side smile. ' _A refreshing notion, after all I say he was screaming._ ' thought the grand master.

Mosely clasped his hands together before him. "Sir, I tried to calm him, but he will not heed to listen."

"And why should I listen Keeper Mosely.' snapped back the small quoll. 'After all you did not have the answers that'll calm my temper! This peril belongs to all here at Romec." Villagers at this pointed had gathered around the three of them, all wishing to hear what was being said.

"Yes indeed it does Quoll, on that there is no mistake.' which received a nod from Mudlap in Mosely's direction, as to the quoll it appeared the grand master had agreed with him. 'We all must decide on our fate here, not just for us, but for those who come after."

Chung heard one or two chatter amongst themselves, he stepped forward and cast an arm for the quoll to be let forward. "We must hold on to hope, dear animal...' The quoll looked rather caught off guard, but still stepped forward, he soon stopped however when Chung spoke again. 'If any of you wish to seek my council then I am all ears, a meeting will be held at noon in the temple's great all." ended Chung, not allowing himself to be back into a corner by the likes of Mudlap, after all he'd seen so many time the nimble animal at work and this he believed could be one of those times.

Mudlap hid his look of anger, as he had not expected this, only wished to speak with Chung alone and not with the rest of the villagers. ' _Oh well played dear wish one... well played._ '

.

 **-.-**

.

-Master Chung had the keeper's of the temple to gather all the villager's into the grand hall and by the strike of noon the grand hall was full; some gathered together, while other's stood alone, but all eyes of Chung. "Please now listen to me... I ask for calm... I ask for peace."

There was still a few rumbles of chatter amongst some males. "Citizens of Tao please calm yourselves. We cannot let our fears defeat us. Now more than ever before we must remain calm."

Mudlap had made sure he had gotten centre stage in the great hall for others to see; and other's it seemed had took their place around Mudlap and he seemed to rally around this. "If we stay here, Komodo's forced do find us and we'll be destroyed on the spot!"

"I agree!" called out an animal to his right, holding his finger in the air.

"He's right, we must do something and fast Chung." chipped in a voice to his left, Mudlap had gotten the cries he was looking for and didn't bother to look across at either one.

Mudlap stepped forward. "Not if we got them first, isn't that what we're all asking for here today... A plan is needed one that will see the warriors stand and fight."

"For virtue." called out the same voice to his left.

"Does your aspirations mean war!? Well I'm sorry I will not allow that again." stated Chung, standing defined.

Mudlap once the looks on their faces, this was not what he had hoped for. War had once cut through Tao and no one wanted those time to return. He tried to keep them on side as much as he could. "Please now hear me... War no that is not my wish... I just want to see victory and to be rid of Komodo and the threat he courses us all."

"Deep down you know I want that too."

Mudlap jumped on in before the master could finish. "You see Chung deep down sees it true."

The animals nodded one by one. A keeper is seen looking away from his words.

.

Mudlap leaned on in and whispered into the ear of the animal to his right as he was about to speak. "Listen now my close friend, I smell an opportunity here one that will see us remember."

"What do you have in mind!?"

"Yun... I've seen him...' he saw the animal's eyes open. 'Yes I have seen him and know he's ready to fight again... His weapon isn't lost, Chung must have him remember his duty."

"We are protected in these wall, crops grow and water flows, animals work and animals survive... And in times when we see danger the Warriors of Virtue will protect us!"  
"But Master Chung, has Yun returned? I heard he saved Brand the cub." asked the Wallaroo who was at Mudlap's right, the need for survival greater than that of seeing he was being played by the small quoll.

Other's seemed to node and ask the same question.  
"Yes it is true Ming, Yun did aid in the safety of the boy." answered Mudlap.

"Yes that is true, but he has not yet found the right path that will see him return." add the wise one in answer; looking away in sadness for a split second. This matter had always weighed heavily on his shoulders and Chung would do anything to reach out to the warrior.

"Then how can the Warriors of Virtue protect us... if there are only five of them?" snapped the wallaroo in response, with a stern look in his face and a wipe of his hand across his chin.

"Please, master Chung despite the misguided temper of our kin, the fact of the matter still remained... How will we be protected!?" he sounded so genuine and sincere.

' _What is your real game here Mudlap, what are you after?_ ' But there sadly wasn't time to discover that answer.

.

Around Mudlap there were further cried of terror and woe from all different types of animals who had gathered in the great hall; something he had wanted and Chung had not.

The keeper Mosely stepped forward, holding up his arms called for calm. "Please there is no need for this line of warmongering... Like our master says we must have calm...'

"What's easy for you to say."

"I know the trouble's you have all seen, that is why I opened up the door's of Romec to you all in the first place. Komodo is the one who did you wrong.' he shook his head. 'Know Chung doesn't... You know in your minds and hearts you would not be save here now with out him nor the effort's of the warriors." stated keeper Mosely.

Chung look fondly on Mosely for his kind and meaningful words.

Mudlap however merely rolled his eyes at the comment's of the keeper. "Komodo's soldiers has already been spotted inside the green. What are we going to do if they find the doors of your temple?" addressed Mudlap direction his question directly at the head keeper, who it is their sacred right to spread the word of nature.

"I can only hope it want come to that... You know my heart and mind, know now that I'd never see you harm." stated Chung in answer to Mudlap's comments.

.

The keeper scratched the fur on the top of his head; but still stood by his original feeling. "He's our leader; I trust Chung's will and guidance in great times of need and danger."

"As did King Kenmin!' stated warrior Yee. 'There could be either great times ahead or times of peril, but I will never loose hope. And it is my honour and privileged to serve and assist in any way!"

"Hear... hear!" came the cried of the few.

Even Chi was seen nodding in agreement to his leader's words.

With a more confident smile across his face the keeper went on. "Even when time's were at it's darkness I heard the word's of Chung... In the name of Tao he as taught us the ways of peace and harmony.' commented the keeper; casting a hand back up at the wise koala.

'We opened these doors to you in sanctuary as long as that is needed then Chung as our blessing and we the keepers see that he is your only hope now."

The animals that were standing around Mudlap soon took their seats, the room was calming, however Mudlap had more to say more to get off his chest. "Come off it; those days are long gone and now all we're left with is just doom!' called out Mudlap wanting to be heard by all. 'Komodo's rule as put a stop to honour and peace, and we all knows it too, blast you!"

There were looks of anger on animal's face, this wasn't what Mudlap wanted to see. The quoll looked around he was worried and fearful; he rubbed a hand under his chin and then looked directly at Chung. ' _You must act now Chung... If not to secure safety, but to keep me alive..._ ' thought the quoll only thinking of himself, that was what the quoll was seeking his hind. "Let it be said this isn't about me nor about blame, oh no this is about securing our lives... as we all know that will won't see through the day if Komodo's forced manage to march on the doors of Romec!"

At hearing this from the mouth of Mudlap Ming looked to this leader of the warriors. However, Yee could not quite believe what he was hearing here to day and turned heel and left the great hall in utter disgust.

There was a mutter throughout the hall. "Listen to me, please!'

However Chung was interrupted by Mudlap. "No one can stop him, not even the Warriors of Virtue!"

"Please now see sense there is away through this... We must have hope!"

Chi nodded her agreement and stepped forward pointing directly at the small quoll. "Your comments today are not needed here Mudlap!' stated the fire warrioress, who had stayed quiet for long enough. All eyes were now on the warrioress of fire. 'Master Chung is right and you all know it; or you would have not left the borders of Toa that fateful night... Come now we have hope."

Mudlap tutted and turned his head, but the warrioress' words soon calmed the room.

.

 **-8-**

.

-"I trained the warriors I know what they are capable of... Hope my friends and love ones is at hand... We have been successful in the past; and we will again... Komodo is but a mad man I will never give him the satisfaction of handing him my fear...' Chung paused and looked over at Chi and the others; drawing from them their strength and virtue just by being there at his side. 'The forces of nature's elements guide their hearts; wood, fire, earth, metal and water. Lai, virtue of order... the stability of wood. Meticulous, logical... often a bit cranky. Tsun, the virtue of loyalty... security of earth. Kind and nurturing. Chi, virtue of high wisdom... power of fire. Often playful... but very wise. And Elysia, virtue of peace, she as the will of the metal in her... often the call for the others for still and calm... Their now leader Yee, virtue of righteousness... strength of metal. He does not speak, seeing every choice as right or wrong. Nothing in between."

"And Yun their past leader, what about him hey great master does he still follow the path of virtue!"

Elysia heard Mudlap's cries and the warrioress looked towards the wise one for his reply.

Chung nodded. "I believe even at his time of solitude that yes animals of Tao he does; virtue of benevolence, force of might. He was one of will and standing... Even now as he stands on his own I know that he have feelings for the one's around him who he loves. I have hope that his virtues will lead him back."

.

-That evening the warriors go their separate ways, the burdens of the day and the path ahead weighing heavily on their mind; something that drew great concern in the heart of Master Chung, as he stood watch from his window looking down on the five. Each one off mediating or practising their art. ' _They must learn, they must see away to come back together as one if they are to stand against Komodo; if Yun is gone forever... Now Yee you must be the one to unit them, the one they turn to for true guidance._ '

Yee had found a nice quiet place to himself in the grounds of Romec temple. In his hand was a wooden piped musical instrument. He lowered to the ground legs crossed; his long tail to his side. He brought the instrument to his lips and played a nice peaceful melody; each finger as he blocked the wind flowing through the pipe making a different note.

The warrior even though he had his eyes close knew that someone was watching him from above, he thought the notes opened his eyes for a second to see Chung turn away from the window.

Chi was on the training mat; she was dancing to the sounds of Yee's pipe, the echoed through the temple. Chi let her body move to the rhyme, step by step the flow of the music guided her body. Chi then picked up her fire chains and let the balls of fire that she controlled flow around her as she danced.

.

Lia was off in one of the smaller halls; she held her wooden bo-staff tightly in both hands and was practising her skills in defence. She perfectly preformed a side flip then brought her staff down to the floor; then she turned around to the right and thrusts her staff in front of her; her tail hitting the mat. Lia then twirled the staff in her hand like she owned its path, before it even knew where it was going.

Tsun had found his place in his own chamber-room; he was in deep meditation. Leg's crossed and his hands placed before him down on his knees. Casting away with each breath all thoughts and opening up to a higher power than himself; a power that he may not ever fully understand.

.

Eylsia sat in her chamber, the light of the night casting down over her. Her weapon a metal ring rested on her knees, she looking deep in thought searching for answers, searching of a truth that deep down she never knew would come.

' _I hope that I am ready_ _when the time comes; I have made a choice... Can I see it through; I hope when the time comes_ _I have what it takes to_ _see me through it._ '

.

 **-.-**

.

-It was later that same evening, Chung is approached by Yee; still a bit shaken from the events of the past few hours and the news of young Brand's return. "Blast Mudlap's scaremongering... Do you really think Yun will likely come back and fight at our side like Elysia states?"

Chung laughed and placed a hand on the red kangaroo's shoulder. "That I do young leader... That I do; he as his reason for staying away; we must respect that."

"How can we... The guards of Komodo get closer and closer to our door;' he turned and pointed out in the direction of the temple doors. 'They have found our fields and no doubt when word reaches that of Komodo then no doubt he will have his general them burned to the ground." snapped Yee, keeping his gaze away from the master before him.

"We still have time; we still have hope." stated the wise koala turning quickly to Yun; watching his student's face seek reassurance.

"Do we really?' questioned the warrior, a drop of doubt still deep inside his soul. 'Is time really on our side."

"We must have hope!" replied Chung. 'Come please leader Yee... I wish to show you something!" Master Chung showed him something that the wise one as kept for many a passing.

"What is it?"  
"It is a cocoon; I found it when we first came to the temple, I thought it was a sign of things ahead.' answered the old koala brushing lightly a finger over the dead shell. 'I saw it lying on the ground, something inside; moving around... The life inside it struggling to get free... I thought I'd better aid him in his break for life; I then got on my hands and knees and looked close... I saw this great butterfly struggling to get out, however he couldn't do it, so Yee I reached down and tore open the cocoon."

"And with my forced guidance out it came. I smiled warmly as it took off into the air and it seemed ready to fly away; in sorrow I'm afraid to say all of a sudden, down he came to the ground. Sadly Dead."  
"Why, what had happened?"

"I had interrupted his journey Master of Wind.' he paused and turned to the Red Kangaroo, and placed a hand on Yee's shoulder. ' We all have our cocoons; shells that we all must struggle to break free from; that makes us whole and gives us the strength to fly. It's pretty hard to fly when you have a broken wing or a heavy burden on your heart."

Yee know that Chung meant Yun the warrior of stone. "And my master are you so certain of that?"

"I see a time when my warrior's come together as one."

"Even Yun?"

Chung nodded. "Oh yes even the sky will grace us; that day will come where you all will bring a better day for Tao... Even if I will not be here to witness it."

Yee, placed his hands firmly on his side and shook his head. "I so wish to believe that Chung; Yun is our missing peace. He would bring the other's together like no other."

"I know that Yun knows that and no doubt that plays on his mind every day that he's gone."

Yee hit his fist in the side of the tree. "Do you think he'll return?" That was the biggest question of all.

"What does you heart say?"

.

There was silence; Chung smiled over at the warrior as he answered. "I do believe he'll return, yes... I just hope that it's no too late."

"I think we all hope that too master; we just have to wait... Yun will know what to do when the time calls."

Chung, sensed his emotions, and the koala looked up at the moon. "A peacefully night... One for rest, one for rest.' and with that Chung leaned onto his cane. 'So please the hour is late I will retire for the evening."

"Good night master and thank you."

"And you, till the morning my virtue be yours." and with that said Chung walked away.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Barbarocious stood brave within her actions before the king. "Your spy was bring us to their door."

"You were told to keep a save distance and you were seen." snapped Komodo; he had to restrain himself; the tree frog seeing the thrills of his skin about to flair.

"My king we have one villager cornered... He would have done away with the need of your spy!"

"And where is you're prisoner now!" demanded the king, looking for answers.

"We... Yun the warrior of the stone, he attack us my lord." stuttered Barbarocious, looking into her webbed fingered hand.

"One unarmed warrior of time forgot against my top soldier's... I never realised why Kenmin and Chung ever place so much trust in their skill."

"I feel the same why Komodo and that is why I choose even to this day to stand by you... We shall fight better and strike fast when we next meet as he wont have the element of surprise." snapped the tree frog to her defence

"I hope that is true Barbarocious or I will have have you on your knees begging to work in my serves whatever the task.' He saw the look in the tree frog's face. 'I think I've made myself clear... Tell my general I will never tolerate failure again... Failure is after all a disease and I wont allow it to spread through my army; Barbarocious make sure my enemies fall at my hands and at all cost tree frog do not fail me!"

"It will be my pleasure my lord...' pledged the tree frog. 'I will lead you through the door's of Romec." and with that she turned and left her king's chamber.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Knowing that Komodo's forces are nearer the temple door with every step the thirst takes the general Mudlap paced the square room of his hunt, the quoll soon comes to a decision, one that will only aid himself. ' _Chung oh how I tried, if you're not willing to wipe out the tyrant then I see if I can't use Komodo's greed to pay for me to get a better life._ '

And with that though in mind the quoll quickly gathered together all of his belonging once again as time sentiently wasn't on his die now and frantically filled up a sack which had been thrown onto the side of the bed; some of his clothes were worn, cut or torn, some had been mended, but not by his own hands.

.

-In the mid evening dusk an animal makes a quick exit leaving the temple as the clouds move in, a well filled sack over his shoulder. As he gently runs away for one second he stops, his nose starts to twitch as the smell of safety fades and for a very brief second was actually ready to walk back. He shakes this notion out of his head. ' _No I can not stop now... Komodo wouldn't show kindness if I stand and hide here... No I must give Komodo something that will give me my life._ ' With these thought's in mind the quoll scuttled away.

.

 **-9-**

.

-Mudlap was left waiting in one of the lower rooms of the kingdom's castle for Komodo; his heart thumping in his chest, his hands shacking and his brow wet with sweat. ' _Gosh, this place gives me the itch._ ' he felt the tingles up and down his arm as he looked around the once grand castle of his home kingdom.

The door then was pushed open behind him. ' _Look this is your ticket here... so let's not blow on it, head up stay came and get your true virtue!_ ' though the small animal as he came face to face with one of the biggest event in his life. ' _Here goes my everything..._ ' Mudlap turned to the door hoping to see Komodo.

However he was grated by the tree frog Barbarocious. "Why do you come here Quoll; your head could be taken off where you stand?"

The quoll gulped hard, he felt every movement of his neck to make sure it was still connected to its body. "I humble Mudlap.' he placed a hand on his chest. 'come because dear lady I feel strongly now that the true power comes from Komodo."

"Is that so little quoll?" Barbarocious said stepping in close hoping to catch the animal flinch.

.

Mudlap stood every so still, maybe it was fear that stopped him from moving, but he answered. "Oh yes very much so the power I feel is true our land... our time is in his hands."

"Than please tell Barbarocious what would you be willing to do humble Mudlap for your great leader?"

He licked his lips, in hopes of keeping them wet; his eyes blinked for what seemed for the first time since the tree frog had entered the room. "I will take you straight to Chung brave tree frog; there you can take him from the temple to your master.' he quickly corrected himself. 'I mean our master!"

The female's eyes slowly grew brighter; he had placed little hope in Komodo's secret servant and now it would be her who that would deliver her grand king to the temple. "If you take me to Chung you will be rewarded for your deed to the kingdom."

Mudlap nodded and in greed rubbed his hands together; he had gained what he had come for. "Why thank you my dear; I knew you would look kindly on me..."

"I can assure you Mudlap I will not be messed around... Your reward will only be handed to you if I gained Chung; if I do not then know this it will be the irons for you."

.

His hands quickly lowered and so did Mudlap's head slightly; as he was met with the kingdom's true nature. "Then please come now my dear... in the hours of darkness we will go to the temple, but only you... I want no one else harmed."

"If it gets me Chung as you wish for now." Barbarocious knowing true well Komodo wouldn't rest until the warriors heads were his.

.

Mudlap caught sight of her tongue touch the red of her lips and her eyes snap shoot fast, and there it was her tell, Mudlap had been an avid player and had clearly spotted her tell, sensing for himself her true intentions. "Maybe to get the upper hand, it my be best it I lead Chung away from the temple…' he stated quickly taking a firm step back. 'After all even without Yun the warrior's still stand ready to protect their master and the villager's now of Romec." he added as he didn't want to lose his life and the deal he'd set in motion.

Barbarocious bent her knees and peered into the quoll's face. "Do not think I fear the might of virtue; I am after all a mighty soldier of Komodo... I stood in front of Yun himself I fear only the cages of the dungeons... None of the powers of nature!"

He quickly hide away a drop of sweat from his brow, the tree frog had gotten to him and Mudlap didn't want to show this. "Please for give me tree frog, I did not mean any disrespect; I still feel its the better plan!"

The tree frog mulled this over for a few seconds. "Mmmmm, maybe so."

.

 **-.-**

.

-Mudlap was able to return to the temple as fast as he could, the pressure of what he's done and the knowledge Barbarocious was waiting for him just over the ridge was mounting inside his little body. The quoll came to Master Chung on the verge of dawn banging on his chamber door. "My master... My master; may I speak with you!?' he called banging yet again.

Chung slowly made his way out of bed as he had heard the pleas from the quoll.

.

Chung opened the door ajar and peered through the gap in the doorway; he was taken aback as he saw Mudlap standing there before him. "Yes Mudlap, what is of such importance at this early hour!?"

"I came here as fast as I could grand master.' Chung glanced down at the sack the quoll had dropped at his feet. 'Yes that is what I want to talk to you about grand master."

"Well come in, my door's are always open." replied Master Chung, gesturing for the quoll to come into his chamber.

.

Tsun had heard the knocking and came to her door to catch glimpse of Chung allowing Mudlap into her private chamber. She scratched the side o f her ear. ' _What could he want_ _now_ _?_ ' thought Tsun.

Tsun then saw the look hidden by the quoll as their eyes meet a split second before the master closed the door.

.

-Mudlap as he left Chung's chamber was halted by the three warriors; Tsun, Chi and Lai. The male quoll looked around at the three warriors; deep down he had hoped to be able to lead the elder out of the temple grounds without being stopped.

As he took a stepped back Mudlap found himself pushing his shaking hand deep inside his pocket, not wishing the three warriors to suspect anything was awry. He had so far managed to convince Chung into leaving the temple to lead him on false pretences to meet with Yun through his hidden charm and powers of persuasion, but now he had his doubts on completing his task now.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Chung stepping in between Tsun.

Mudlap even though he breathed a sigh of relief he may have done it too early.

"We can ask him the same." stated Chi, pointing past her master and directly at the male quoll.

"I am truly to help." replied Mudlap.

"Yes I believe that when I see it." cast off Chi, who was still trying to get at the quoll.

"He is Chi please hold your fire."

She looked aside back at Chung questioning with her eyes what he was saying.

"Please it's true... it true, I want to show you that I am sorry...' he now found his courage and pulled his hand out of his pocket and placed it over his heart. 'I want to help; I was out foraging in the forest... and happened to come across a small makeshift camp, I..."

Tsun saw that his breathing was slow and heavy; like he was weighted down.

"You know where Yun is?" questioned Lai, not picking up on the weight on the quoll's breathe.

"Yes warrioress that I believe I do."

Chi shook her head.

Both Chung and Mudlap saw this, the quoll turned away from the warrioress. "Master like I've already told you Yun is out there and I was lucky enough to come across his encamped."

Chung turned to Chi and nodded. "I must try and speak with him Chi... If he knows where Yun is then I must leave with him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't true you Mudlap if you know where he's hiding tell me."

'Y _eah and what good will that do... damn this I've got to get out of this got to get Chung on his knees before Barbarocious._ ' "As you wish Chi, I have nothing to hide, Yun's hiding out on an open area in the forest… There was a small ashed out pit and the veins of the forest had been made into this makeshift shelter; it had no doubt in my mind belonged to Yun!"

"No matter what's his game go if you must, but Chung I can't just let you go alone." said Lai, not willing to risk their master's life.

.

Chung with a shake of his head called for calm here, as this wasn't what he wanted. "My dear please, I have hear what he as to say."

"You can't believe this, you can't actually believe he wishes to aid in or plight."

"Lai please take it easy... take it easy."

"Please warrioress I have no need to lie..."

"Then please Mudlap take us all!" stated Chi, still not willing to buy his lies.

"I feel that if I were to take you all that it would only force him away..." stated Mudlap straight off the bat. Mudlap looked over at Chung hoping he would agree; his heart racing with every last word.

.

Lai and Chi looked at the wise one even Tsun was lost for words, they could see why he was willing to go, but had his need blinded him.

Their doubtful looks had detected by both Chung and Mudlap. "Please the three of you that is enough!"

Mudlap hide a smiled through a swipe of his hand over his mouth, ' _This is going as planned, one more push..._ ' "I have given you a chance at binding the warriors back together again... so now what say you, Chung are you willing to take it from me!?' Mudlap wanting to capitalise on the urgency. 'It's now or never!"

Chung had no real reason to mistrust the quoll; even though he should. And the grand master nods. "I think that it is only right that I'd go alone with Mudlap to where Yun is located; in the light of Yun's heavy burdens."

The quoll as about to open his mouth once again to speak, but master Chung spoke to calm his views. "I will be perfectly find my warriors, I assure you.' Tsun nods. 'And once I have spoken with him I will call for you to join me." Chung stated, the grand master making his feeling known.

Chi was the only warrior who couldn't calm her temper, and was willing to state her mind. "Look Mudlap if this is just a trap, then rest assured I'll be coming after you."

Be matched her glare, but choose not to speak.

"What Mudlap says is true; it's the only option here to speak with Yun alone. We can't risk nor afford for Yun to go further into hiding... Please now respect my decision to go with Mudlap... I have long since wanted to talk with the warrior of stone again."

"And I will gladly take you there master...' he held out his hand. 'A reward for my efforts kind master?" The quoll flinched his hand again, calling for payment.

Chi looked away in disgust as Chung placed gold in the small hand of Mudlap. ' _This is looking_ _like a_ _rather good deal for me... Who knows where my payment will lead me._ ' he thought as he quickly snapped his golden into his small leather bag on his belt. "Thank you my kind master... Please we must go now; the skies are closing in if we don't go now I do fear I can't find him again!" stated the quoll, trying to sound as grateful as he could through his wanton greed.

.

 **-.-**

.

-As Mudlap left for the door's of Romec temple the small quoll had to place a hand over his mouth to hide his glee as to his left was the grand master Chung, who was wholeheartedly agree to leave Romec and the warriors behind.

As they continued through the forest Mudlap always kept in front, leading the master far away from the temple's sanctuary. He would turn his head from time to time to see if Chung was keeping pointing further up the path ahead or up to call out. "This way, come please this way..." or "Master not much further..." All the time Mudlap doing his best to sounding very argent.

.

He stopped for a second as he had found himself just that little bit ahead of the koala. He breathed heavily in and open, but knew that he must keep on going Barbarocious would be waiting and growing no doubt more and more impatient. "The clearing is just up ahead...' he called back, pointing his his left hand. 'I remember it just like it was a second ago." Mudlap knowing all too well the despair the grand master had gone through and the need someone like that to place so much hope.

.

Chung sensed the certainty in the quoll's voice and as best he could kept up with Mudlap one step at a time; in truth however the master not knowing where he truly was nor how to get back to the temple. Which the quoll had ultimately planned for.

"Kind Mudlap how much further; the day is almost through... It isn't advisable to be this far from the door's of Romec!"

"I understand your worries, but I can see the light up ahead...' Mudlap could turn back now, as he stood there with a hand over his eyes, showing Chung that he could see a little further than he. 'The stone warrior will save us all... And that is what I want more than ever to be free!" replied Mudlap pointing just to the right, these were the first true words Mudlap had said all the time he was leading Chung into this trap.

Chung walked on and sure enough a little further ahead he could just make out the flickering shadows cast by a fire up ahead. ' _I hope my word's can see him back... Lost for sometime, the images in_ _side_ _his mind making him tremble..._ '

.


	4. Chapters 10-12

**-Warriors of Virtue-**

.

 **-10-**

.

-Then suddenly the light up ahead was joined by another and then another until a circle quickly formed around the master.

Chung stopped dead in his tracks, "No please.' he begged, as Chung stepped away from the quoll. 'Please you must come Chung…" Mudlap ended as he leaned back and took hold of his hand. The grand master tried to pull away, but wasn't strong enough.

Chung looked into Mudlap's eyes and asked. "What is that meaning of this Mudlap? What are you really up too!?" before the wise koala looking around sharply. 'I have been blinded by my drive for hope... Will it now cost me my life, blast, I've been nothing but a bloody fool.'

Mudlap kept a firm hold of the koala's arm, as he looked back into Chung's eyes it slowly dawned on him that he'd cost himself everything and his only end here was to get far away after he delivered Chung to Barbarocious. "You must come with me… you must see yourself it's not much further…"

"Oh you fool Mudlap what have you done!?' Chung looked him right in the eye. 'I can't believe I actually trusted you."

"Silence you... I'm friend Chung you must see, your now my last drop of hope!"

.

Chung was dragged further down the path into the centre of the circle clearing. Mudlap then throw the grand master to the flood, Chung looked up at the small quoll. "Why have you brought me here?"

"He as brought you here to me, so good to see you after all this time." stated the voice of Barbarocious and the tree frog jumped down from her branch; she had been watching and waiting for their approach.

Chung turned on his heel to come face to face with the tree frog. The tree frog looked into the master's eyes; Barbarocious then lifted her blade-tip staff, held it horizontally and aiming it at the wise koala's throat. Chung then turned his head sharply to look back on Mudlap with actual shame. "What have you done?"

"Oh please Chung don't look so surprised; he merely saw a chance and he took it...' Barbarocious turned and address the quoll. 'Welcome to the other side."

Mudlap stepped close and held out his hand; not only looking for his payment; not wanting any of this, a drop of guilt slowly creeping in. "The final part of my payment if you please tree frog." his voice cold and slightly flat.

She raised a brow, but nodded all the same. "As you wish it.' and with that pulled out a leather skinned bag into his hand. 'Your payment Mudlap, now leave let our paths and never every cross them again or the next time we meet, it maybe be a different matter." and the tree frog clearly meant every word.

"Thank you Barbarocious; the cost was worth it!' stated Mudlap shaking the bag; knowing that every piece was there. He then turned to Chung and shrugged. 'You can't blame and animal for trying Chung... You promised us hope where I'm a creature of action and you did not deliver."

"You have fallen from a great height today Mudlap... You will see yours soon enough." stated Chung; in disappointment than any real anger.

.

Mudlap chuckled seemingly unaffected by the wise ones words; then he saw Chung leaning heavily on his cane, like the life had faded from his body. The quoll again for one second felt actually bad for his wrongs. "A chance Chung appeared... I had to take it... There was a chance at a better life for me,' he saw that Chung wasn't willing to listen to an explanation as this.

Then Barbarocious stepped on in, the tree frog had a thick chain in her hand. "This is it Chung, Komodo rules all one as yourself should have realised that."

The koala felt the chains being placed around his wrists, there was truly no fighting it now. "Ha may virtue be yours Chung..." the tree frog laughed.

"I should have never left the border's of the city... Now I can head into this world able to buy whatever I wish!" The quoll didn't wait for Chung to reply; and his drop of guilt subsiding as he had his greed quenched.

The tree frog had giving Mudlap a dark look as the quoll ran off into the forest, as she dragged Chung in the opposite direction back to Komodo's castle.

.

 **-.-**

.

-The following morning as the sun's glow cast light on the temple, the warriors gathered, a ranger had just left their side and they had learnt that Chung had not returned to the temple and neither did Mudlap. 'I knew he couldn't be trusted, that no good quoll has no double thrown Chung to the clutches of Komodo.' wee Chi's thoughts.

Their appointed leader spoke first, a look of true grief on his face, a look shared by the others. "Komodo's strength is growing... and now he as Chung!" stated Yee, holding the hilt of his weapon.

"Then shouldn't we trike, Yee we must save our master." Interjected Chi, her tail slapping hard on the ground.

Yee shook his head.

"But why not... He'll soon know where the Romec temple is, we will fight him now, as it'll only be a matter of time!"

Yee looked from the other's then out towards the green stretch of land past the stone walls. "I know you are right chi, but are we ready for this, Chung sensed it, war as drawn us so far apart... Yes we could fight, but are we the unit we once were!?" he firmly stood tall letting the wind ruffle his fur.

.

Yes his words were harsh, but they were said truthfully and the warrioress of fire through the growing silence saw this, she looked up to the morning sun catching it's rays on her fur; gaining the needed strength to speak up. "Then it is settle I fear, we all know it...' she sighed. 'There is one who could unite us now, one who could reclaim the thrown of Tao."

The other's knew who she was talking of; Elysia had heard this and shook her head. The stone warrioress wasn't looking to find their fallen leader. "No not this way, he's turned his back on that path along time ago; Yun has chosen exile!" she gruffed, who that one amongst them would feel the same way.

.

However, Chi wouldn't be deterred from her initial thoughts, the fire inside her still had hope in her fallen warrior. "We must head out there; together with Yun we can stop Komodo and threw back his dark shadow that as led us all here!"

"I understand you calling Chi.' however deep inside Elysia just couldn't bring herself to see it. 'but I say to the shadows with him; he turned his back on us... We should not be the one's to go off searching for him based on hope..."

Chi looked over at Yee. "We have got to have hope Yee!" stated the warrioress of fire.

"And where is Yun now... Where do we start our search!?' asked Yee. 'looking to the skies above him.

"Even if we do find him we won't come... Yun has lost his will to fight." Elysia snapped turning around on the spot as no one could answer Yee's question.

"This is getting us no where." stated Tsun.

Lai nodded her agreement with Tsun.

"Yes and we haven't got time to waste... Chung hasn't got time for us to do nothing!"

Lai scratched her left ear, she had listened to all that was said. 'Maybe it's something we've all got to wake up too; maybe he doesn't care about our cause any more.' She stepped forward, placing a hand on Yee's shoulder. "Maybe Yee we shouldn't waste our time on Yun yet... We have greater concerns, Chung is in danger and as warriors we should do our best to free him."

.

Tsun stood with his hands firmly placed on his hips looking directly at Chi. His tail switched the ground under him. "Yun is still a fine warrior and we can never loss sight of that, but Chi I hope for now you can settle your fires and see why we must focus on saving Chung!?"

Chi looked away actually shocked by her fellow warrior's comments and views to another one of their kind. "Mmmmm may your right, but in this new course of act I ask that we all must work together!' addressed Chi, now the only one with hope for Yun to return. 'No one is looking for a new leader Yee... That place now belongs to you, but we must be united and find away to free our master and save Tao from Komodo's foolish rein."

"Yes in time that will include Yun, I am happy your ready to stand by him Chi."

"Oh like the great warrior of stone did in the past. You know that won't happen."

At hearing this Yee looked sharply over at Elysia.

The warrioress quickly then turned away, her tongue for now silent.

.

-"Come now what if he could help and he's actually willing to listen!" came Brand's voice from the side, he had no doubt been standing in the foreground over hearing what had been said

"Well it seems that our conversation was being listened too." addressed Yee.

The young koala now came running forward, lowering his head, however the look he received from Yee didn't see to stop him from speaking him mind. "Look what if he's willing to help... after all he did choose to save me from Komodo's forced by the fields?"

.

Brand then turned to look over at Elysia in search of her support, but the warrioress of the metal took the choose to turned away from his gaze offering no help at all; actually spoke against the idea. "Trust me Brand it'll be better to forget about him. His wounds are far too deep and I feel they'll never heal. As sadly for us all, doom rests firmly in his heart!' addressed Elysia; knowing Yun's worries. 'And he will carry them for the rest of his life; like Yun said we can't waste any more time!" Elysia now for the first time sharing her views on Yun to the others.

"And yet here we are talking about him!" Chi actually found herself smiling as it was so reassuring to hear such a young person speak so maturely.

However, for the warrior of the stone she showed some extraordinary resentment.

"We must have trust in him, I just know that if he knew Chung is in danger then he would want to help us free him.' Brand was not being stopped. Yee looked at the young cub. 'And if it means stopping Komodo then I will find Yun myself."

"No young one please!"

"Stop calling me young, I'm not hard to see...' the koala stamped his foot. 'And I see that Yun is needed now more than ever. You know I want Chung saved just like the rest of you, but please you must find Yun... He can help you five defeat Komodo... I just know he can!" addressed the koala, not sounding like a child any longer.

.

Suddenly a ranger comes running into view, Elysia is the first to notice. "Please now catch your breath."

He nods a thank you in the warrioress' direction. Breathing better the ranger states. "Yee I've got bad news, the enemy is moving in fast. Komodo's forces led by Grillo are massing in the east with his eye's fixed on Romec."

Lai turned from the rangers after hearing his words to Yee. "I call for us to act now; I truly feel what the y...' she stopped herself from say young one and corrected herself by stating. 'Brand says is true; we must take a chance here and speak to Yun and tell him what as happened. And then see if he's willing to help us."

Chi nodded in agreement, Tsun looked to Yee for guidance at this time, even Elysia waited to hear what the wind warrior's judgement on their next move was.

.

Yee at hearing this looked away from the group; Lai picked up on this and with a hand on his shoulder asked him. "What are you thinking of?"

He turned to match her gaze, an actual weighed down look across his face. "I feel we've suffered long enough, away from our homes for far too long... Komodo's reign as cut our world in two... And maybe it is time fr us to actually making a stand against Komodo and to take back Tao... That Lai is the only thing that drove me to be your leader... Yun maybe gone, but if you Brand is right then maybe he can be a warrior once again, he is one of us.'

At hearing this both Chi and Brand smiled.

Yee turned back now to face the others, stating as he stepped forward. 'Tonight I and Tsun will leave Romec and find him, one we do we'll ask for his aid. If he don't return then know this, we will fight as five to bring back our Master and to free us all from the shadows of the frilled lizard."

.

 **-11-**

.

-The moon was high above the temple, it was a fair night with little cloud cover and a gentle breeze, before the temple doors stood Lai, Chi and Elysia, together with the keeper's and the young koala cub Brand as Yee and Tsun went to search for Yun; Brand waving them off until the pair vanished into the cover of the forest.

With a wide smile on his face the male koala looked up at the warriors and saw Elysia's expression. "What is a matter?" questioned the young cub, as he sensed something seemed to be troubling the warrioress.  
"Nothing...' stated the warrioress; turning to look down at the koala. 'I just think I've found my future."

Brand smiled kindly, not really knowing the intentions of her comment. "Come on Brand. Please there's something I want to show you."  
"What?" asked the cub, full of curiosity.

"Come with me and find out." And without question Brand followed on after Elysia as fast as his legs could. She led him back into the centre of the temple.

.

They stood before an alter behind the alter was a statue of a flaming fire, with a flow of water flowing around it. "It was built in honour of the two of our warriors Chi and Tsun; during the days of war with the Ynor's, they were the one's who best used their powers for the good of Tao."

"Elysia why only them... After all you all did great things for Tao, even Yun right?" Brand said looking for answers.

"He used to, but after the war in Tao was over his heart forced into hiding... He saw so much suffering that he has never stood beside us since."  
"Why did Yun leave? My mother would speak about a death, but will never go any further... What dark deed did he carry out that was so horrible?"

"Oh all these questions..." Elysia stated in hopes of stopping the cub's line of questioning.  
"Please Elysia, why for this long does Yun choose to stay away?"

.

She turned sharply away from the status, her arm shacking in anger, but something she was able to hide from brand. "So you really don't know the truth about Yun!?"

The cub shook his head.

To which she looked down on Brand and snapped. "You're grown up aren't you Brand...' she raised a brow; again Brand not picking up on her tone and true nature, his eyes still slightly resting on the alter. 'Well maybe it is time for you to know the full truth about the ''oh so great'' Yun...' Elysia to over exaggerated the three words.

.

There was a few seconds of silence before Elysia spoke again. "You see Brand in battle Yun actually killed someone... They state it was an accident, but still he took his weapon and drove it in."

"Sadly animals fall in battle Elysia." stated Brand, a young view point on right and wrong.

"Yes sadly they do, but now I'm afraid to say a fellow warrior; the one of metal."  
"Your brother!" gasped Brand, in shock.

"Yes, my brother...Yun was the one who stuck him down and finished him off."

Brand didn't understand her tone of anger. "I'm sorry Elysia; I never knew."

"And now you do dear Brand... now you know the truth about Yun and why he can never look me in the eyes."

"But it was a battle; Yun should not blame himself...' Brand again talking about war looking at it from the outside. 'I know the lines of war are a heated place; that is why we came here to the temple to save us from further war with Komodo." ended the cub, with a soft yawn.

"It was still a life; the warrior fought brave coming into help Yun, but ended up with a friend's weapon his his chest!' Brand backed away; Elysia saw that she had frightened the cub, her emotions getting the better of her. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you; we all must respect the passing of other's Brand no matter what the time... And someday I know you'll come to understand that!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that Elysia... I know your brother meant lot to you as does my family, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost any one of them..." stated Brand apologetically.

.

 **-.-**

.

-With Chung taken by Barbarocious and locked away by Komodo in hopes of breaking his spirits, Yee and Tsun were out in the forest in search of Yun; with the mark of the top eastern field and the line of the flowing stream as their points of reference the two warrior's moved out.

The night's air was cold, the tree rustled and the the forest stirred around them. The pair kept their wits about them, looking left the right, a hand on their weapons just in case their paths crossed that of their enemy. In time they saw a fine line of smoke through the clearing. Tsun signalled to Yee. "It could be Yun, even though Madlap played us Yun could still be near by."

Yee nodded in agreement, but still was pretty wary. "We don't know that for sure.' he whispered. 'We keep to the track and slowly move in. No sudden actions Tsun until we know for sure!" and he gave her the signal for them to move on in. ' _I do hope he listens… and willing to play his part, the war it seems is far from over._ ' thought the wind warrior.

.

Yun focused on the flames of the fire at the crackled and sparked.

Yee and Tsun used the line of the forest stream, the warriors keeping light on their feel, which enabled them to approach without giving away their movements. As neither one wanted to cause the warrior of stone to run.

Yun when he realised he was not allow shot to his feet, span around and took stance.

did not hear them coming the warrior's light on their feet. He looked Yee die in the eye. "Looks like I've been found.' Yun saw Yee nod. 'Then why have you come, I had hoped to be alone."

"Friend, you can't be alone forever." spoke Tsun, with a hand out in friendship.

Yun straight way turned his gaze away from her hand, it wasn't the time, Yun just wasn't comfortable. "Please Yun we are here for your help."

"I helped Chung as agreed, I did what I had to now I wish to be left alone." Yun stated in a harsh bunt tone.

.

Yee shoot his head at hearing this and slowly started to explain why they had chosen to come; telling the stone warriors all about how Mudlap had no doubt double crossed them by led Chung into the arms of Komodo for his own gotten gain. Yee ended with. "We still have a chance here Yun... We can still free us all. I how you can aid in this fight, Yun... Be by our side, we need you!"

It truly looked like Yee's words were not taking effect. "Please come with us... There's no way they can make a stand against us if we are one once again, Yun.' stated Tsun looking soft into Yun's eyes. 'Together our skills and power are greater, it is clear now more than ever we can no longer stand a part. Come whatever cloud darkens your mind let us help."

Yun looked away with a grunt.

"Clearly we are wasting our time!' snapped Yee ready now to walk away. 'We tried here Tsun, it is time we face Komodo with out him." they were cold words that even made Yee shiver slightly, had his last hope for unit faded away with seeing the look on Yun's face.

.

Yun turned, it appeared to Tsun as if he was about to walk away, Tsun however couldn't let him and therefore quickly stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Please, where are you going?' Yun merely struggled her hand away. 'Easy Yun... take it easy we only ask for you to listen!"

"Listen or act, Tsun!?"

"Ah maybe Lia was right!' stated Yee sharply in tone. 'Maybe you just don't care; Chung is in the hands of our enemy. No doubt Yun you are down, out and done for..."

"You can't understand, neither of you can!" snapped Yun in response.

"Oh don't I!" stated Yee; with a stamp of his foot.

"No you don't, I have done wrong... I've done you all wrong!"

Tsun could see the true sorrow in the warrior's eyes, he really believed his words.

"Nayr you will be alive if it wasn't for my actions... I have truly wronged Elysia..."

"Please Yun you're supposed to be one of us! We all fight and stand with honour and integrity! Remember? You can't run away forever!"

The warrior shook his head, he really couldn't shack it off so easily.

Tsun sighed heavily, as she would do anything to take his pain away.

.

There was a silence, the quiet kept on building Yee looking for any sigh of compromise, but none came, he swished her tail. "No wonder I gave up on you." commented Yee under his breath.

"I...' However, Yun paused, and glanced over to his right; looking over to the box under his bed and shook his head. ' _Master Chung as been by our side before I can remember... Showing us right from wrong... Maybe this is_ _my_ _time_ _... my time_ _to stand_ _and fight once_ _again..._ ' 'It's a good day, let's see if with our combine might and skill that together the warrior's six can not dampen Komodo's mood."

At hearing this Tsun smile with a nod, Yee looked a little peeved, but was still kind of happy that Yun would once again stand by their side in battle.

.

 **-.-**

.

-The trio had eventually returned to the temple grounds; Chi turned to see Yun return with Yee and Tsun. "Lia look!"

On Chi's word's Lia turned to see the sight before her, the warrioress just couldn't believe her eyes. ' _As I live and breath, I truly didn't think I'd see this day._ ' she thought.

Animals had come to see the return of the stone warrior, but Yee led him through the crowd. "We must first speak with the other's… time for meeting the community is for a later day."

"I didn't ask for this." were Yun's words.

.

Chi had already ran down to the door's of the temple, as they were brought open. 'I... I knew it, I knew you'd return Yun, there was always wisdom in your heart... I mean this my friend, welcome home!" Coming in and putting her arms around the returning red kangaroo.

"Thank you Chi... It is good to stand by your side one more...' replied Yun, sharing in the embrace. 'I have done wrong, but I was wrong to stay away for so long. Time and some strong words have helped me realise that." The stone warrior glanced quickly back over at both Yee and Tsun; who stood by his side.

"Things can never be the same, but I am here to help." he ended.

.

Lia came, this was truly a tremendous occasion and her expression showed this. The warrioress of earth placed a hand on his side, however Yee chose not to return her gaze. "Come here Yun; it is good you've returned." The pair hugged.  
"Thank you." he replied, stepping back from the embrace.

"You should have never left, you should have spoke to one of us...' Lia stated, casting a hand to the other. 'Your actions have cost you most of your life!"  
Tsun nodded in agreement. "But for now it is good you've returned... The temple without you by our side just wasn't the same." she added, wanting now to cast a vale over the past.

"Thank you, thank you all. I really appreciate it... some home truths have helped me to realise that my path is here! I see that now and I must make amends.' Yun said; as then he turned to Elysia. 'Forgive me." he lipped to the warrioress.

"It looks as if your path is certain... Chung will be rescued." was all she had to say; not yet willing to look the returned Yun in the eye.

"Then let's go." stated Yee with a hand on his weapon, the warrior leading the warriors into battle; he looked back to see Yun willing to follow him.

.

 **-12-**

.

-The warriors step out into the grounds of the temple; the keeper Moseley looks up; a wide smile flows across his face at the sight of the six warriors standing together once again. "Yun is back!' The animals of Tao shared in his delight. 'The Warriors of Virtue are united once again; may we all be saved!"

The keeper walked over to the warrior's and shook the returning warrior's hand. "It as been so long Yun, but I am glad to bare witness to this day... Order has been fulfilled. It's good to see all of you together again." stated the keeper.

The eyes of the Wallaby looking at the 6 warrior's in turn, his wife by his side. "Three cheers to the warriors." she called out.

"Hip

"Thank you, all!" stated Yun, shaking the hands of those who had gathered around him.

The doors to the temple were gladly opened at Yee's request; the six warriors of virtue ready to leave united as one to save their Master.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Komodo had just asked for Master Chung to hand over the animal's of the temple and to stand by his side in his address.

"Askell, the enemy of the free animals of Tao, was defeated; his armies scattered throughout the land and with that you were given a chance to lead us all to a shining start Komodo. It should have been a great time for Tao, however you have merely led us further down into the shadows than any force of our enemies could ever have!"

"Damn you Chung;' snapped Komodo, with a brief snap of his frills. 'oh I will see to it that you will answer to me... You will see that I own this land, that I have to power here Chung..." Komodo pointing to his feet.

.

Chung didn't feel troubled nor altered by Komodo's words. "Power...' the master scoffed. 'you have only failed with power, you've fail them all Komodo... Our fallen king would never have wanted that!"

"I stop a time of war Chung, you have to give me that. And those were terrible times."

Chung nodded lightly. "Yes through politics!"

Komodo heard Chung say it as if it was a bad thing, and so thought the wise master needed correcting. "Yes through politics, I would have thought he'd be happy. We just can't live through more of war; animal against animal. For decades it seemed that there was always some king of skirmish, a leader or noble who thought their power was greater than that of others and therefore must be ruler!' he proudly placed a hand on his chest. 'Thanks to me and my vision those days damn it have long past!"

"Past yes, however you saw fit to just keep on ploughing forward…" was Chung's counter view point.

"But stopped it all the same! Politicians, you see, Chung can't go changing their mind all the time. After all the animals of this world would blame you no matter what! No, the important thing about being a leader is not being merely right or wrong, it's about being certain! Otherwise animals wouldn't know what to think. And I made them see that!' he paused, and Chung saw Komodo actually smile to his own thoughts. 'It does help to be right as well." he conceded, taking a step back.

"Who stopped by cunning and diplomacy, not by common sense."

"I expect to see animals at peace with one another… Now then, let's say I did follow on from Kenmin back then, where would we be now Chung!? Would we still be fighting and killing our kin.' He chuckled softly letting that idea sink in. 'There could have been more panic, and of course that would never do… No I must hold animals together, after all I've come to see animals are more complicated than I first thought."

"You can't believe in all that you've done, can you Komodo!?" Chung said in a doubtful tone, sounding therefore more of a statement rather than a question.

"I must." replied Komodo full of confidence in his own mighty.

The old koala made a hum noise from the back of his throat.

"Your life if it's worth saving Chung lays in helping me!" snapped the frilled lizard; hoping to show his power and dominance in front of the wise one.

.

-Komodo looked into the old animal's eyes, there was no give no yelled in the old master. He therefore turned to face his general, who had held tight the wise master all that time. "Take him away for now...' Grillo grinned, with a nodded of his head. 'Let's see if chain's can't brake his spirit." The frilled lizard smiled a smile that grew into a sharp grin.

"I was there when you failed us Komodo...' cried out Chung. 'There's no strength left in this world of our; please see sense... if you are their king please see sense. They all lay scattered and divided… You and I may still put a stop to it!"

His words were squashed; "And I was there when our king fall and our destiny lied with me, Chung you never forget that!' cried out Komodo who was about to strike Chung down in rage. Komodo breathed hard; and then turned his back and walked away, not willing to listen. 'I said take him away!" demanded Komodo.

And with that said, General Grillo clamped his hand over the koala's mouth.

.

-.-

.

-The warriors took the trail back to the capital, the same trail they had taken that faithful night all those months past. "I promised I would only come this way again with victory was within my heart..." stated Lai with a heavy heart as the warrioress looked around the surrounding area.

"No matter what as happened to Chung, I will see to it that ever last scale on Komodo's body will feel pain at my hands." stated Chi, rubbing her hands together.

"Do not be as villainous as he Tsun, yes we will fight this day, but only because we must to safe our fallen." stated Yun, looking over at Yee.

"Yes we will fight as one... Chung will not be captive, our master shall be free once more.' Their leader stated, leading off from Yun's comments. 'Whatever darkened path Komodo had set up to get him we shall be the one's who'll clearly end it."

.

The warrior's of virtue neared the kingdom, Lai stared out in wander, before her lay her once home and now it looked different untrusting and unwelcoming. The more it came into view the less Lai trust it, the shadows seemed darker and greater, ' _Ah, this_ _used to be_ _my_ _childhood haunt_ _, now_ _thanks to Komodo's actions home_ _maybe my nightmare_ _._ '

She turned as Lia heard Yee's faint voice. "Treat carefully now, we can not afford to at this early at this stage... No doubt Komodo would be expecting some king of rescue and we can't risk getting caught or it will be the dungeons for us too." warned Yee, the night air blowing his whispers into the wind.

Chi pointed up to the northern watch tower, she had caught sight of the guard before the other's. "We can't let him warn the castle." Her leader nods his agreement.

"I will take out the guard with Tsun!' stated Yee; 'Yun you will lead the way with the others; and get to the dungeons and there you will find Chung, please do all that you can to free our master."

"Yes as you wish Yee." replied Yun, knowing the importance of his duty ahead; Yun led the other four kangaroo's on ward, as Tsun and Yee break away to the tower.

.

Yee pulled out his wooden-wind pipe and was handed by Lai an earth dart; filled with herbs and spices that could force it's target to pass out. He took aim, lining up the pipe just right for the perfect hit and blow into it. The dart hit its' mark and the guard fell backward and sliding to the floor.

They ran on to the capital's gates. "We will only have a matter of seconds. You know what you must to." stated Yee; he was glad to receive the node of Yun; so he and Tsun ran on head up the stair-well to the watchtower above in hopes of releasing the gate.

.

Below in the shadows, stood Yun and the other warriors, Chi looked on with bated breath. Movement was heard, but it was luckily nothing more than a dis-guarded piece of litter, the fire warrioress wiping her brow in quick relief.

The gate slowly started to lift, only needed the slightest of gaps the warriors rolled through the space Yee had given them.

.

 **-.-**

.

-As the red kangaroo's stayed close together fires burned and Komdo's soldier's could be heard; step by step they ventured further through the capital. "I hate this!' whispered Chi to Elysia. 'This was once our home, we as young one's ran through these streets with no care in the world... Now look what the shadows have done to it."

Elysia stayed quiet, she drew her gaze to Yun and followed his led. 'This was not meant to be... A better day should have fell over Tao...' were the warrioress of metal's thoughts.

"Those days will come again." were the words of Lia.

.

In the shadows the 6 made their way to the castle. "This way... Come quickly!' called out Yun. 'We'll make it around the square and then through Denmon Alley and past Steeger." He pointed out down the alley way, the square could just been seen at the bottom.

"Once through Steeger then the water to the eastern mote will get us into the castle." Yun ended. He led them into the dark side streets of the kingdom, it was hard to see, but by taking this darkened path they soon made quick time undetected and unchallenged.

.

Elysia could now see the towering wall of the eastern side of the castle; she recalled in private the last time she was in this formidable structure of stone and clay. 'Actions speak louder than worlds... I know the path I've taken and in the end things will turn out right.'

.

As they warriors crossed into Steeger; Komodo's soldiers could be seen matching out. Lai looked across at Chi, worry intently across her face. "Do you think we've been detected, Chi!?"

"I don't know, all we can do now is hope we make it and bring Chung back to the temple." the warrioress of fire replied, trying to hide her own concerns from the kangaroo.

"Look you heard what Yee said, we've got to get to the castle! Our main priority now is to save Master Chung.' to which Chi nods in agreement. 'if they are caught then no doubt Komodo will soon have his animal soldier's armed and reay to take down Romec!" said Yun rallying the other's on.

Both Lai and Chi knew that he was speaking truthful and followed Yun into battle, and even though she still followed on after the others in hopes of saving their master; Elysia however found his manner and tone cold.

.


	5. Chapters 13-15

**-Warriors of Virtue-**

.

 **-13-**

.

-At the face of the castle's eastern stone wall, Lai placed charges around the stone clay edge. Suddenly there was mighty boom and rumble shot out in the blast.

Blasts erupted throughout the castle; Barbarocious turned her head as she heard another blast, then the door suddenly busted off its hinges showering her with wood and other debris. The tree frog was knocked to the floor; being laid out she lets go of her staff.

.

The dust faded and the warrior's; earth, fire, metal and stone stood before the forces of Komodo, who as planned had been caught off guard. "Thank goodness for your blasts there Lai; they would have closed us down in second." commented Chi.

At first sight of the warriors Dullard cupped his hands around him mouth and called for aid; 20 of Komodo's soldier came charging into the room. "Get them damn you... I want their bones to chew on!"

Lai instantly drew her bow, pulled out an arrow and took aim; the red kangaroo shot off an arrow into one of the soldier's armour, hearing the animal call out in pain. Lai had gained a few vital seconds for Yun and Elysia to run on ahead, the pair racing on in hopes to find Chung.

.

-The two warriors hurried down a flight of stairs and across a dark lit corridor, the smell of damp in the air, to the door's of the dungeon as the mighty goanna Mantose stood in their way.

"Not this day Mantose; not this day!" stated the stone warrior and Yun kicked the animal into the door behind him.

While he was down Elysia purposely pushed by Yun and took the goanna's key and called out for their master.

The koala staggered to his feet as he heard her cries, at first he couldn't believe his own ears. 'Are they playing tricks on me in my hour of need!?' but he heard her call out his name yet again. "Yes I hear you... Elysia is that you!?"

"Yes, Chung we are here... standing as one."

To hear that lifted his spirits, but there was still a far big journey ahead of them before he could smile. "Please my dear, this way... Please hurry."

As she tried key after key Elysia must had found the right one, the door then opened and the red kangaroo ran forward. The warrioress of metal was seen running towards Chung's cell, he held out his hands through the bars, tears of happiness filled her eyes as she looked into the wise one's face.

.

-The line was drawn, the warriors may have had themselves pinned against the wall, but they didn't want Grillo and his gathered troops to storm the dungeons.

The tree frog stretch out her harm and took old of her staff. "Go on you have your fun, this is far from over!" she stated as she leaned on her staff to aid her too her feet.

.

Grillo showed his teeth and took the charge, Yee came into fight, ducking a blow from the male crocodile, he saw over his shoulder both Yun and Elysia had returned with Chung by their side. Straight away he gave the signal to protect Chung. On his orders Tsun stepping into the wade of Komodo's soldier with his weapon firm in hand.

.

Yun stood brave as Mantose came running back up the stairs after them. Hearing his cries the warrior took his stance ready to fight, but without a weapon he was no match.

The goanna's blow was stopped suddenly by the weapon of Yee, as he broke from his own battle with the general. The warrior turned to look at his fellow warrior, who stated "We stand as one!"

Yun nodes in agreement.

Lai and Elysia did all that they could to shield their master, as both Grillo and Dulland tried to break through their protective line.

.

More soldier came in clutching their sword and join in the battle, the crocodile is sweeping off his feet with a clubbing blow by Yee, who as a result staggered back into the soldiers knocking a few back to the floor.

Barbarocious now stood ready, her weapon in hand. "Your end my dear, oh how the king with reward me for this kill."

Chi stepped forward, the warrioress was able to match the frog's skill and might, taking her down; spinning her weapon and with a hard wallop, the animal dropping to the floor. Now standing over the fallen tree frog, the warrioress looked mighty confident, but Yun did not. "We maybe strong, but they'll just keep on coming with more!"

Chi's look faded as she know Yun was right. "We stand together Yun, what are your plans!?"

He scanned the room, seeing the advantage he answered. "This maybe our only change.' he sighted that there could be a line for the door. 'We have to run... Get Chung to safety, that's why we came here... not to partake in battle!" He ended pointing to the door behind the fallen soldiers.

'H _e's become_ _a wise leader_ _... I'm glad I_ _am_ _here to see_ _this_ _._ ' thought Chung.

Yun fall back to Chung's side. "Come then Chung, and stay close..." The pair now ran forward heading to the door, there was no time to look back; the path was made clear by the warriors working together.

.

-Komodo came running in blocking their path a menacing look across his face, no doubt he had heard of their strike; the frilled lizard straight away saw that his forces had been defeated. "You will go no further! All was working fine... the aid of Mudlap had gotten me what I needed... The end of you all will come now at my hand." he ended with a snap of his hand.

At hearing that it was Mudlap who aided Barbarocious to capture Chung, the warrioress of metal knew that she'd have to find the small quoll.

Master Chung stepped forward. "You shall not defeat us... your ways will cost you in the end." and with that the wise one used his cane taking the frilled lizard off his feet.

They ran on, the master's face looked withered as he turned to look back at the king, one he once blessed as a good soldier.

The king caught sight of Elysia as she followed on behind from the others. He then called for his forces to follow them. 'This shell not do, get after them damn you... They must not be allowed to leave!" but deep down he saw that it was too late.

.

The now five warrior's pass under an arched way, breathless they kept on running unaware that Elysia had broken off from the run. Standing side by side Chung was saved and once out of the capital they made their way back along the trail to the shelter of the temple, now through the thick black forest. The darkness of the night made it hard to see the temple in the foreground.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Yee stood before the grand master, a foot kicked the ground under foot. "I am sorry, I hope you can welcome me back, Chung, know I am here to serve Tao!"

"You've been gone for so long... Your friends have missed you Yun...' Yun cast an eye on the other warriors. 'I know what clouds you young warrior, but please break free from this turmoil you've put yourself through and stand with the others... Life awaits you once again Yun.' Chung hoped his words would soften the heavy mind of the stone warrior. 'The only one Yun that stops you from coming what you know you are; is you... Do not let your past cloud the days of your future... I know that you are a good animal, so please I ask of you; let us all help you..."

Yee stepped forward. "Know I am here for you friend, I'm sorry I can't be there. It was Chi and Brand that made me come, know I'm glad I did... as truth be told I can't have done it without you!"

The pair linked arms for a second in true friendship, Yee then broke away and turned again to address Chung. "I am and always will be the warrior of the stone... I know that now Master Chung." Yun bowed knowingly in respect.

.

Yun looked back over his shoulder; a clear tone of sorrow and remorse in his voice. "I played my part Chung; he died in my hands... by my own blade not our enemies."

"You helped saved us all Yun... Nayr was a sad loss, you have paid for that... You both were in a fight to stop our enemies, we all played our parts Yun even Nayr; we all knew the costs in protecting our king."

This didn't make him feel any better. "He came to protect me, I came to met him to fight side by side... Then Nayr moved on in I acted without thinking it through. I throw my blade it struck Nayr! I want to see you safe... I can't bring myself to loss that image."

.

Chung truly understood his burden and stepped forward placing a left hand on his shoulder. "And no one is going to ask you Yun... Komodo is dark his actions must drive you to come back; please in this time of great need stand once again by your kin's side."

The sky above the temple lightened Yun can feel it; he looks into Chung's eye a gentle smile comes to his face. "Komodo must answer for his actions... For now I will stand by Yee and the other's. Follow order's until Komodo falls then we shall see what my future holds."

"I am grateful for you change in heart Yun, I for now will ask no more of you than that!" stated Chung with a new found hope.

.

 **-.-**

.

-There was a slight breeze, which cut through the night air; the small quoll felt the cold and didn't take to kindly to it nor the shadows that spring up and then fled back, but he knew he had to keep going. ' _Maybe I could risk just a little more light!_ ' he thought to himself, as he pulled up his collar to his coat as he made his way down to the harbour.

This flicker of light in the darkness allowed Elysia to catch sight of the quoll as he heading to the coast; the red kangaroo throw her dagger; the sharp edge cutting through Mudlap's clothes. "Please hold you blade...' stated the quoll as he looked down and caught sight of whom the blade belonged to. 'Blast it, hold you blade... It isn't as bad as you think!" called out Mudlap; the coward raising his hands high in the air.

Elysia stepped forward and picked up her blade. "And where will your path take you Mudlap?"

"I... I will leave, take the river and take the water's to wherever they'll take me..."

"I hope whatever Barbarocious gave you eases your conscience!" was Elysia's cold reply.

He shook his head and put his hands together. "Come now please Elysia see kindness, see kindness upon me...' he pleaded to her. I'm sorry, oh so sorry!"

"You handed over our master to Komodo, what do you think I was going to do once I learnt of this!?"

Mudlap interrupted her, still with his hands together. "I had no other chose Elysia, this isn't where I wanted to be, but I did what I did because I had too, please lady Elysia you must see that!?"

"And what was your reward... for your efforts?" as Elysia spied the small bag that the quoll was trying his up most to hide.

.

Mudlap's eyes lowered and his felt the money inside the bag become heavier inside his purse. ' _I did it all for this; a better life... I got all that I wanted._ ' He thought and again returned Elysia's gaze. "I have nothing to feel guilty of Elysia... but yes gold as helped soften the blow and soon enough it will aid me to safety.' he now let go of the bag and went on. 'This bag will see me to greater thing."

Elysia shook her head in utter disbelieve. "You are a fool Mudlap, you've caused trouble for us all..., I just hope you can rest well!"

He merely scoffed at this. "I'm sorry I truly mean any of this to happen, you of all people know what a world both Chung and Komodo have set for us." he stated, it sounded for a second he was seeking some kind of forgiveness for what he had done.

.

The red kangaroo shook her head, and even if he did mean it Mudlap had coursed too much damage for her to even come to believe his tone. "I'm sorry I can't believe that; it is clear you're a creature that only cares for himself... No true meaning of loss nor scarifies. Like I said I hope you rest well; now go get far away from here on whatever your deal gave you Mudlap!" ended the warrioress pointing to the small purse.

Mudlap didn't wish to argue with her and so with a twitch of the nose quickly turned tail and ran, knowing he could never return to the temple nor Toa again. ' _T_ _ruly a cost worth paying for..._ ' he thought.

Elysia watched him run, until he had reached the harbour and then turned to leave. ' _N_ _o need to punish him further_ _, he'll see that he's wasted everything and never able to return!_ '

.

 **-14-**

.

-The morning sun had seemed to bright the spirits of the animals of the temple encampment, however Yee's mind would not allow him to enjoy this time of victory, therefore the warrior of wind came to Chung's chamber once again to gain guidance from the wise master.

He found the door ajar, Yee knocked, but received no answer and so called out the masters name.

Entering the room and walking out onto the balcony there he saw the wise one watching the events of a butterfly breaking free from its cocoon; it brought him back to the last time they spoke and what Chung had told him. ''We all have our cocoons; shells that we all must struggle to break free from; that makes us whole and gives us the strength to fly. It's pretty hard to fly when you have a broken wing or a heavy burden on your heart.''

Chung had not yet noticed the wind warrior was there. "Come now the time as come little open, spread your wings and fly...' The butterfly slowly got use to it's wings in the glow of the morning sun. 'Never look back, see as much of this vast world as you can."

The butterfly flapped its wings of colour again. "We all have our journey's... You have started yours... It will be the greatest of struggles, but life is the biggest of all adventures life it well." he ended as the butterfly now took off and flow.

.

As the butterfly flow around his head, Chung then caught sight of the wind warrior standing before him. The wise one signalled for the red kangaroo to come join him. "Come my boy, there is clearly something on your mind!"

"Am I a good leader... should I step back for Yun!?" Yee asked the master, a hand brushing the side of his face.

"You have come along way, your friends stood by you no matter what!' answered Chung proudly. 'Now the task ahead of you Yee is to keep them as one and not just one when the time is right!"

"And you truly think I can do this!?"

"You are the only animal who can answer that... I have faith in you Yee, I didn't merely appoint you as leader to fill in a gap I rightfully did it because you can draw the warriors back on the journey I know you must take."

He listens to every word and nods. "Like the butterfly you know its a hard journey, but your skills and mighty will lead us all in time, that I do know."

These words fouled him. "I shall and always will be the warrior of wind... I will show them on the right path, as one we will stand." he bowed in respect.

"No... First become yourself... find that path, as being one with yourself in the main key and the other's will follow you better for it!"

.

Yee brushed a finger under his nose, what Chung had said had no doubt hit a cord with the red kangaroo and the warrior knew he had a lot to think about and place together in his mind.

"This is now your time Yee, please don't let it pass you by." Chung spoke firm and steady.

Yee felt the glow on his face from the light of the sun, the sky above parting the clouds.

"I have much to think about my master." Yee turn away back to the door.

"Go if you must!' Chung nodded in agreement. 'However, my son please remember what I have said this day... We all need those around us who can help, but you are the one who can help yourself. I can't make you fly..."

.

 **-.-**

.

-Elysia was seen by Brand, she had noticeably returned to Romec much later that the others. The young koala came running towards her with a wide smile on her face. "Great warrior... Great warrioress of metal, where have you been?' he pointed off to Chung's chamber. 'The others have have been back for hours now!?"

"Oh one of so many questions, young one. I've taken it upon myself to take care of some needed business.' She saw that Brand pulled a face. 'No need to threat Brand, I have made sure the our safety is maintained." ended Elysia, not willing to tell the young one the truth, about her exchange with Mudlap.

"You do good work for us all Elysia!" replied Brand, putting his hands together with a slight nod of his head.

"And so do the other warriors.' expressed Elysia welcomingly. 'Yee; my leader, and my team; Lai, Chi and Tsun; we have no limitations... no one can stand against us. Brand know that a day of bliss and joy will soon be seen again!"

The warrioress of metal continued swiftly. "We brave masters of nature will used our forced to defend this world... Wind, earth, fire, water and the power of my metal. I like the other's young one battle on for Master Chung,' she was seen to place a hand on her heart. 'Because he as shown us all hope, hope that a day will come... We fight for integrity and honour... blazing down on their enemies with the grace of a metal... and taking out our enemies... with the touch of its rays." She drew out her speech to the end, with the fixed feeling of wasting time as well as making a more dramatic effect.

"Oh, but Elysia have you heard the news!?' Brand merely putting the fact that she had chose to not mention Yun the warrior of stone. The female kangaroo sensed the joy and excitement in his voice. 'Yun the warrior of stone as returned and as decided to stand by you and the other warrior's in the battle once again."

"You remind me somewhat of my brother Brand, brave and steady...' stated the red kangaroo placing her hand on his shoulder and drawing him close. 'He's always..."

Brand found this to be sharp and forced. "Miss please now I must find my mother; tell her of the news...' Brand stated, trying to pull away. 'I want her to know that Tao will have a brighter day."

.

Elysia released her grip and Brand stepped away. With a sigh of relief he looked back up at her to try and set a sense to how she was feeling, but the warrioress looked sharply away and lowered her head.

Elysia just couldn't share in the joy of this great news. ' _Mmmm there is still away_ _..._ _There can still be away out of this... I can make everything still all right._ _Blast you_ _Chung_ _, how could_ _you_ _allow_ _him_ _to come_ _back..._ _'_

Brand did not pick up on this, he merely smiled and ran off; calling back. "It is good to know the warriors stand together again... It's good to see you returned safely Elysia... Hope is in the air!"

.

 **-.-**

.

-Night fell upon the beautiful Romec Temple; everything seemed still and quiet. A figure in the dead of night leaves the temple unnoticed and heads to the heart of Komodo's realm.

The figure stood before the male goanna, who stood guard that night at the tower's entrance. Mantose tried his best to get a good look under the hood, however the fire of the night's were casting a shadow over her face. "I've come to speak with our master."

"As you wish.' stated Mantose, thinking that he slightly recognised the voice. 'As this who we were waiting for... was she who our master put so much faith in!?' 'Come this way, master no doubt awaits for you."

The cloaked figure nodded, as the figure received her clearance to enter the capital.

.

As Mantose led her back through the capital, deep down he wished nothing more than to draw his weapon, but knew it would only see him punished and so spat to the ground once he saw her gaze was else where.

.

Unchallenged the hooded figure walked through the street to the main stair of the castle. The figure walked up the stairs; the animal had no fear as they walked up the inner stairs up to Komodo's chamber.

.

The goanna woke Komodo. "I am sorry to bring you from your hours of slumber my lord, but your spy has come to speak with you."

"Has she now; this means there is news from the temple...' stated the frilled lizard, this seemed to wake her straight away.

'No doubt Chung is planning yet again to take me down... Foolish animal, can't he see that I have driven them to nothing yet."

He pulled down his gown and wrapped it around him; Komodo didn't wish to keep his spy waiting. He came running out of his private room to met the animal in his royal chamber-room. "My servant,' the pair embraced. Mantose could tell he was glad to see the presence of his spy. 'what news have you?" hissed the frilled lizard.

The figure was seen by the king to place a hand on her chest. "My worst fear have come my lord, Yun as chosen to return to the fold."

Komodo snapped his hand into a clinched tight fist, this news did not please him. "Then it seems as if my troops have failed... pleased in keeping him away.' he quickly snapped a sharp look over the figure's shoulder at Mantose. 'Never mind that now, I will be ready with your aid.. Let Chung have this moment, let him feel as if he can stand up against me for now... Your aid will ultimately be there down fall, my dear!"

"Yes they will pay for their actions, always putting their trust in Yun well this time it will cost them dearly master... Each one will fall, I will have my revenge for my loss." the figure stated, it's voice muffled by the cloth covering.

"I ask you to return... I know it's painful my dear, but as you say you will have your revenge!' she nods in agreement. 'No one can every doubt your loyalty to me; let yourself in the ending hour drive Yun and the other's to me... In their hour of victory I will see them all locked in chains and have Chung to do my biding once again... The animal's who hide at Romec will respect me once again!"

"I will see to it myself, my master.' he looked away, as she asked. 'As agreed my lord my lands will be protected... The names of the fallen will be remembered at their falling."

.

As the figure turned and left, Mantose stood by the door to his king's chamber in hopes of catch a glimpse of whoever she was, as even he didn't know the true identity of this mystery figure yet. ' _Who in the shadows of Tao are you; what force or power do you control to have the right to walk freely to my king and then stand firm without his blessing to our enemy?_ '

And as the cloaked figure approaches the goanna, the figure however saw what he was upon and so acting fast she pulled her hood further down to cover her face, leaving Mantos still guessing and rather ticked off at the whole situation.

.

-Seeing the door close behind Mantos, Barbarocious sneaked on through the gap as she wanted to addresses her king personally. "My lord.' she said, at hearing her voice Komodo's head snapped in her direction. 'who was that?"  
"Your curiosity is not needed my loyal follower!"  
"But what control do you have over one who is loyal to Chung?" inquired the tree frog, who wasn't quite yet willing to let the matter drop.

"A life so loyal can only be turned by one thing; my dear Barbarocious... My spy yields to me, merely because of vengeance!" snapped the frilled lizard.

"My king I only ask who she is, because I sense you have taken a liking to her."

"Mmmm, and you have my interests at heart is that it!?' sounded Komodo, turning to look the tree frog in the eye.

Barbarocious didn't backing down nor blinking; she did not show at this point any signs of fear. "Do you care for her?"

"I have my reasons for placing a trust in her yes,' stated Komodo in honesty. 'but it is only for my own gain..."

Barbarocious was settled by her king's truthful reply, merely commenting. "I dare say she has fallen under your spell..."

"Yes, a wicked one at that.' he laughed, however he then came in close and touched her cheek. Holding it in his hand and looking her sharply in her eye. "I've never seen any emotion in you Barbarocious."

"Emotion my dear king I feel leaves you weak!"

He raised a brow at hearing her words. "Then my dear what drives you to my aid?"

"I serve you Komodo, because of your greatness."

"Is that right, then my dear answer me this; what are you afraid of?" he asked, Komodo actually sounding rather curious in regards to this matter.

"Not you my king!"

In away the tree frog's truthful answer made Komodo welcome Barbarocious' stand, the frilled lizard then choose to let go of her face, and merely stating in laughter. "Oh, yes that's my girl... that's my girl!"

.

 **-15-**

.

-General Grillo had not slept well that night, his mind had kept him up most of the night, now here he was rested a hand on his sword and stared up at his king; as he stood in front of King Komodo on his own request. There was a drop of doubt on his lips, he now more than ever questioned his path and needed that fire again to enable him to follow Komodo. "My lord!"

Komodo saw his expression, but didn't see where it came from. The frilled lizard leaned forward, his hands resting on his throne's sides. "What is it Grillo?"

' _His he still the king I believed in or is Chung actually the stronger force?_ ' A lump was dislodged in this throat. "Your army stands poised ready to go into battle. However there are doubts on their lips.' Grillo not yet willing to state his own doubts to his king. 'why, they want to know what do they do next after the return of Yun!?"  
.

The frill lizard brushed a finger back and forth under his chin. "Is that doubt also on your lips general?" asked Komodo, the frills on his neck ruffling slightly, the king seeing the need to know.

"No my king...' he lied off the bat. 'I follow you; their doubts don't cloud my mind." Grillo turned and pointed back to the door of the throne room.

"Then tell them my general that their king stands ready...' Komodo stated, now standing up from his throne. 'And you can also tell them to cast aside such thoughts and doubts. I will march with them."

Grillo heard the drive and determination in his king's voice, now the male Crocodile felt better for his stand, more at ease.

Komodo went on, his voice flowing fast. "Their king will see to it that those who hold on to virtue will die... Even now as they stand reunited, they cannot defeat me... They will not win!"

Grillo's heart was fired up by his kings words seeing the need now more than ever to continue and fight, the beast stood to attention and saluted his king in true request. "As you wish my lord."

"Then I'm glad I can squash their doubts... as the time as come to strike, do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes my king." he nodded.

"Then you're dismissed." stated Komodo casting a figure to the door behind the crocodile.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Grillo called Dullard and Montise to his side, now that the cloaked figure had revealed where Chung was hiding. The pair stood before him, tall and ready in armour. "This is what we've been waiting for... Komodo as given me their location... today we march for victory!"

The pair were chewing at the mouth to strike.

.

All eyes were on him, a look of pleasure drew across his face as he stepped forth to address the full force of Komodo's soldiers. "This is a day we take back all of Tao for our king; fulfilling our purpose... Those of you who wish not to fight will like our enemies feel my blade...' at this the general held high his sword.

'Yes now the warriors stand as one, but that doesn't mean victory for them; anxiety exists, and where there is anxiety… there are cracks we can capitalise upon!"

There was cheers from the crew, however Grillo did spot one or two animals take a sidewards glaze at each other.

"Yes hear my words... I tell you there is error on their part; and where there's error my soldiers there is opportunity and we will take advantage of this opportunity and spread terror in those who have hidden for far too long in Romec Temple! Cast your thoughts and doubts aside as it will be them who'll be making mistakes on the battlefield!"

The soldiers at their general's words raised their fists and weapons triumphantly in the air, all now ready to march on the temple's doors.

.

 **-** **.** **-**

.

-In the heart of the day Komodo stood strong in the shadow of the temple, the days breeze ruffling the tree and grass around him. The frilled lizard looked at its walls with no fear. "Oh how long I've waited for this day... Mighty Romec the last sign of the old warriors, once it falls all shall me mine!" he called out to his soldiers.

.

The rangers had all fell back to the temple; time it seemed wasn't on their side the keeper didn't wait for instructions and again the silent alarm had been given. Chung came to Mosely's side. The mighty Wallaby pointed across the fields from the high wall. "They are coming straight for us, I fear that they now know our location... My keepers are guiding everyone into the inner wall, master.' he ended with a nod. 'The alarm as been given all are heading back to sanctuary!"

Chung took stock of what was happening around him, he saw that even young Brand had made sure no one was left uncounted. "You have done well to act so quickly dear Mosely." stated the wise koala, touching the keeper on the shoulder, in a sign of true gratitude.

.

Chung turned to his warriors, a grave look upon his face. "I have led them here... In hope of a better day I made them leave Tao, Komodo mustn't take the temple."

"We will do all that we can." stated Elysia.

Chi looked across at her, as Tsun nods in agreement. "No we must do more than that... Komodo's view on this world as led us to darkness, I want my fire to burn bright.' she paused and looked to Chung. 'I know what you ask of us my master, Komodo will not gain victory this day!"

Lai stepped across to offer calm to Chi, as the warrioress held her hand. "We have fought as one once before... Today should be no different."

"This maybe your mightiest battle. Komodo as the power and numbers, but you I know have heart and skill, let your virtue be your power!"

Yee nods at these words, a hand on his weapon, which Yun sees. "Please now Chung, you must go to the sanctuary, give hope to those who need your strength the most. Know that we fight and take your strength with us!"

Chung leaned on his cane and nodded, turning with difficulty and walking with a slow step to the inner walls of Romec.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Yee leads them into battle, a butterfly circled around the kangaroo head. "It is time, like Chung said this maybe our hardest battler, but we are one."

However in his own personal drive and need to gain forgiven in the eyes of his master Yun acted too quickly and gets himself cornered in battle against Komodo's forces.

Grillo came in fast with his blade, Yun tried to fight back. Seeing their fellow warrior in need, drove both Chi and Yee to come to his aid, never warrior or warrioress noticing that the warrioress of metal wasn't fighting by their side.

.

As the warriors gained control of the field a cloaked figure appeared before the warrioress of fire, Chi with weapon in hand found this opponent an equal match. Chi was bought to her knees, the kangaroos looked up at the cloaked figure, and unable to see who was hiding underneath the hood asks. "Who are you... You fight like one of us?"

The figure did not answer, the figure took it's stance ready for the finishing bloke. Montose came up behind and stopped the cloak figure from drawing their weapon. Chi though she caught sight of a shine of metal, but as the warrioress was put in chains the though was gone from her mind. Chi tried to struggle free; both Lai and Tsun tried to brake from their own individual fights to offer aid, but sadly Komodo's forces were too great.

All looked lost as the Goanna with a wide grin on his face pulled the warrioress to her feet. "You will now answer to Komodo... Chi any last words before you do!?" Montose taking pleasure in his actions, as he wasn't really looking for a response.

As Chi was taken away Montose looked back over his shoulder, maybe thinking the same thing Chi was. ' _Who are you damn it, what drove you to stand with Komodo!?_ ' this the goanna wanted an answer to.

.

-Soon Yun, Yee and Chi all found themselves beaten and taken down; all warriors falling under their enemies trap and now placed in chains.

The cloaked figure stands over Yun as he's held tight in the grip of two soldiers, the figure looks over at Komodo who nods. Once the figure receives permission it takes a hand and pull back the hood revealing their identity.

Yun looks up to see a face he trusted staring back at him. "Elysia...' Yun's jaw dropped open; the warrior sounding utterly shocked. 'Why are you doing this?"

"Oh Yun, are you really that surprised!? I am shocked you needed to ask me.' snapped Elysia as she stood firm by the frilled lizard's side. 'After all that you have done! Did you really not see this coming!?"

The tree frog was also shocked at the sight of one of the red kangaroo standing by the king's side, and Barbarocious gave her a sharp look; not taking this all too kindly.

This did not trouble Komodo as he had gained what he had wanted.

.

Yun looked right into Elysia's eyes, there was clearly a different express on her face. "Do you think I don't live with the image of your brother in my head...' snapped Yun, as he tried again to struggle free, to no avail. 'I miss him every day... And I would do anything to still be holding that blade tight in my hands."

"You had my hand waiting for you Yun, it changed my life... I did what I had to." replied Elysia, her tone a mix with sorrow and anger.

"In the rage of battle I needed above all else to protect the king so did; Nayr.'

"Don't you dare speak his name, blast you." screamed out Elysia, cutting off Yun.

"Nayr was a great soldier and I." His voice broke, remorse flowing through his words.

"Then why didn't you come and speak to me... I needed you blast you!" cried Elysia, sounding more sure of her actions.

"I want to see you safe... I though that you didn't need me there.' he stated truly, he really wanted nothing more than to hug her there and then. 'after all Elysia I would have been a painful remember of your brother's death."

.

Tears flowed from Elysia's eyes, she used the cuff of her sleeve to wipe the tears away. "You went into hiding, no explanation... Nothing!' the warrioress leaned forward, it looked as if she was about to strike Yun across the face, but still she held back. 'I was left out on my mind with sorrow... Every time I closed my eyes or when I was left on my own, thinking of your selfish actions Yun... I was luck I suppose, Komodo took pity on me and promised me my rightful land! Oh the truth is there Yun; I will never forget what you have done what you have taken away from me!"

At hearing his name, Komodo took great pleasure in stepping forward and placing a firm hand on Elysia's shoulder to show sign's of his control over the situation.

Yun felt sick, he wanted nothing more than to make things right, to stop all the anger and hate. "Please just let me...'

Elysia cut him off again; this time a swipe strike across the face. "Protectors of virtue... Well now you lie weak and vulnerable.' She now held his face wanting her vengeance to be heard. 'Virtue of Benevolence, ah don't make me laugh... Yun you are nothing more then a monster a killer!"

"Please hear me when I say, it was an accident; I am no killer Elysia than you are!"

"You've taken all steps to hide away from your shame from your actions... Did you enjoy walking back into my left, damn it you should have never return!"

"I had to return, our master our future was at an end." was Yun's reply.

She shook her head in true disbelief. "You you take enjoyment the time you had the nerve to ask for forgiveness!?' It really wasn't a question she wanted an answer to. 'Are you now willing to face up to what damage you caused; ah... Whatever that case Yun know I'm so going to enjoy my revenge against you!"

"Please, Elysia." called out Yee, however it was too late.

"We should have never listened to the cub...' she said pointing to Chi. 'You drove me to this day; this point in my life; Komodo will have Chung and Tao at his calling Yun... Thank you for returning..."

"Don't do this Elysia... There is still time!" called out Chi.

"Please let me show you how sorry I really am, you must allow me to make emends..." called out Yun for one last chance.

However his words had no true affect. "Come now Yun... Grovel... Roll over... Beg for a way out; know how I felt the day you told me of my brother's death... I called out for him; asked the skies to take me instead... I grovelled... I rolled over.. I begged...' she sighed heavily. 'No longer... no longer; my only happiness was when you walked away."

.


	6. Chapters 16-19

**-Warriors of Virtue-**

.

 **-16-**

.

The red kangaroo turned away just very briefly, she knew all too well her reason, however this was far harder on her than she had realised. With a deep long breath turned back to face her once allies pointing right at Yun. "You've spoiled everything yet again, Yun... How dare you coming back...' Elysia was upset, and in her view rightfully so, Yee had taken the person who meant more to her than anyone and no matter what happened now that would not change. 'How dare you feel it right to stand united!"

"I couldn't let Chung be beaten by the hands of Komodo."

She shook her head. "Chung brought this on us all, Komodo as hope to... I know he does and soon the other's who turned their backs will fall to him!"

Yee scoffs at the mere address of Komodo showing fairness and heart. "It is you whose turned that backs Elysia; Chung tried to make this right by you... by us all!"

Elysia then turned to Yee, she did not welcome his words his tone. "Know I take no real pride in this Yee, but what's done is done!"

"And what did you get in return, Elysia! What eased your heart to turn your back on Chung and the others!?" He asked her straight away.

"Come' Komodo starts, as he steps forward and takes a hold of Elysia's arms. 'now Elysia you don't have to explain yourself to them!"

The Kangaroo turned to face her king and shook her head. "No it's okay, I want them to know... I want them to realise...' Komodo with snap of his frills nodded in agreement and took a step away from her side. 'You see Yun it's simple, once I return to the capital I'm promised to receive my families land once again!"

' _We've got to get out of there..._ ' "Elysia...' she turned to face the other's yet again as Yee called out her name. 'As it all been worth it. Have you truly taken everything from everyone..."

"Chung trusts in you... Trusted in all of us; like it was when we were young... Does it have to end like this!?"

Elysia almost scowled back at him yet again. "This is nothing more than you deserve!" The warrioress looked away as she recalled the night she stood before the king.

.

-\Elysia was in great doubt and turmoil following the death of her brother, what once was right for her is truly wrong now, all who she once held dear were now a painful reminder of her tragic loss. For months now she had kept her distance from Chung and warriors; this was not overlooked by the new ruler.

Komodo had asked to see her, and even though she had heard of his dark hand light did shined on through, as Komodo actually did a kind think. "Why have you brought me here my lord?" she asked him politely, however her true tone wasn't hidden too well.

"I've asked you here today Elysia to try and show you just how sorry I am.. to show you just how I can help to rebuild the damages."

He smiled when he heard her reply. "It isn't you my king who was to apologies!"

"Well please let me do so thing any way...' At hearing this the red kangaroo looked up at her king. 'I wish to offer you back your land, my dear! I know what it truly means for you... to keep that drop of your family alive!" the frilled lizard paused letting his words take affect.

She turns away and scoffs.

"You read me too well it seems my dear, yes I'd like something in return."

"I don't think so!" she stated, with a twitch of her ears.

"Come now just you listen, I have learnt of unrest within my own court; animals like Chung wish to leave wish to see my end..."

Elysia tried to hide that she knew of this, but the realisation that Komodo was already aware seemed to fail her.

"Please you can breath easy Elysia... you are safe; the ones closest to me guided me to suspect him." he stated coldly.

"What will you do to him?" Elysia asked truly concerned for this fine animal.

"For now I'll let him leave... If he and the other's can't see trust in my path then out past my border's safety they will go!' Komodo hide his true feelings behind a kind demeanour. 'Then once I know who wishes to stand against me will I act."

"And what would you have of me... my lord?" her voice wavering to the end.

"I need someone close to the foolish koala, someone who can stand by his side."

She appeared not to take kindly to that reference, but the king merely continues unwavering. "Then send one of your own to do your butchering!"

He shook his head. "There would be no stopping his legacy if I send in one of my soldiers to kill him this early... And besides I'd just be creating yet another war, that I fear will not do!"

"No I just can't... I can't turn my back on the master...'

.

She was quickly cut off by the frilled lizard, who had to hold in his anger to halt his frills from flaring. "You must... Go to wherever Chung as choose, let them hide from me, but when the time comes you will be loyal to me and tell me all that you hear and when I say so where they are hiding... do this dear Elysia and I will guarantee it that your land will stay in your hands."

Elysia looked down at her hands as she held them up before her; the red kangaroo knew what the costs before her were, but she couldn't allow her family home fall to ruin; Elysia matched the gaze of Komodo and against her better judgement agreed. "Yun's actions in the battle have cost me everything... I will serve you Komodo." she said overzealously.

This was just what the king wanted to hear, Komodo knew that his words had work; using her thirst for vengeance he had managed to turn her against them. Secretly gained the one animal who could lay in wait and the one who could truly turn the hand of battle in his favour.

.

Elysia knew that she had little time, that Chung would be waiting for her, the red kangaroo ran back to her room took her things and left with her brother's weapon in hand. ' _Oh how it will get you to true me._ ' she thought strongly./-

.

-She turned her back on these thoughts, with a light smile. "You showed understand Komodo and made me want to live for something again..."

"And that is why I choose you my dear, Elysia.' he said in return, a hand brushing her cheek. Yee was shocked that she didn't flinch nor turn away from him. 'Oh how it displeased me greatly to see you in such turmoil!"

"I was sicken by you, Yun, but that was the driving force that convinced me to take my place and stand once again side by side with my kin."

Komodo laughed, her actions pleased him, warmed him somewhat. 'Oh how someone once so sweet can act so…'

But his thoughts were cut off by Yun's words. "Oh my dear, I'm sorry I'm oh so sorry…"

Suddenly Elysia turned to face him, a taken look on her face.

"Did you take pleasure in having her at your side, Yun, did you… Have her running around playing the part… But all this time she was doing what I had told her, never even expecting anything bad from her!" he symbolising running with his fingers.

.

He saw first hand the warrior's shock and sorrow. Yee rocked backwards, about to fall to his knee, if he wasn't held tight. Had he, Chung and the other's been so foolish. "Damn you, are you so lost that you're willing to cost good animals their life's and freedom; Komodo has done nothing but lied and manipulation you!"

Yun came to his feet, he too had been shocked and saddened by all this. He struggled with his captures once again. "It is no use warrior.' snapped Komodo stepping forward and getting into his face. 'Metal as cracked and you will soon feel my true power!" he snapped his ruffles.

But he wasn't going to be defeated, Yun wanted to be by Elysia's side. He knocked back the soldier to his right and used his feet and a whip of his tale to take down the other soldier.

.

Free Yun was able to ran forward to the warrioress, even now Elysia brushing him aside.

Yun held out his palms to show peace and compassion. "I know you Elysia this is not your true colours. Komodo's lies have blinded your vision; the truth is still there. In your heart.' Yun meant every word, but none changed Elysia's view towards him. 'My actions will forever life on in the depth of my heart and in the front of my mind... I have seem your brother's face... My friend a hundred time and I will see it a hundred times more... I am sorry Elysia... Please hear the truth in my worlds!"

.

He looked up at the metal warrioress, but it was clear to see that her anger and hatred towards him wasn't about to go away. "Please you must, Elysia... we must fight... together we must see an end of Komodo's reign.' Komodo could be heard laughing in the back ground. Elysia shook her head. 'I can never change the past Elysia, how I wished I could every single second... Know this Elysia, I can never bring myself to loss that image."

She shook her head again, and looked back at Komodo, the warrioress had heard enough of his words and could allow herself to hear any more, and so drew back her foot and kicked Yun to the ground. "They are only three... I will bring you the other's; my rightful revenge will only come if the other's fall and Chung is thrown at your feet Komodo!"

.

Elysia leaves for Lai and Tsun, who were still caught in battle with Mantose and Dullard and had not bare witness to her actions. "Please this way you two; it's Yee and the other's they've been taken... I did all that I could, but the strength of the Crocodile was too powerful; please this way... they need your help." she cried out, beckoning them with a hand.

.

Not wishing the other's to fall into Elysia's trap, Yee turned to Yun and Chi. "We've got to get out of here. We can't let Elysia take the other's too."  
"And what do you suggest!"

"I can't do nothing..." whispered Yun in reply, the warrior of stone had been truly rocked by Elysia's betrayal.

"We can't do nothing." Chi quietly said.

.

 **-17-**

.

-Yee wasn't about to do nothing, he gets to his feet, ready to run forward.

"Get him!" called out Komodo with a flair of his ruffles.

The general turns, his weapon pointing at the warrior of stone. "Get back down there you.. before I skin you alive…' Yee didn't back down. 'I once heard that a kangaroo meat can taste rather good." the general licked his lips and with that the crocodile came in close to strike.

"Oh the spoils of war. First I'll get the chance to chew on your peace; then second I'll take a bite on your benevolence; third taste of the wisdom, feast on that touch of order and then finally finish off with a sliver of righteousness…' each time holding up figures. 'Oh what a delight; I'm salivating as we speak." sure enough the warrior could see drops of saliva dripping down from his mouth.

"I'm going to take pride in my food.' he continued. 'Oh and one should not forgot loyalty; loyalty as such a kept taste... it only lasts so long. Then it spoils so quickly on kangaroo..." He now raised his foot and was about to kick the red male kangaroo to the muddy ground.

.

However, Yun charges at the large brute, putting up a fight, even with his hands cuffed. But with a few good strikes Grillo quickly snatched the upper hand and as the blade of the general touches his throat the Red Kangaroo calls out. "Stay back please don't fall for Elysia's betrayal." Yun is almost killed, but Chi pushes forward hoping to take Grillo down. There was a scuffle between the two, but cuffed the warrioress didn't stand a chance and soon throw back.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Believing that he could still main victory of the three warriors the king, Komodo walked away; his soldiers putting a defensive wall between him and the warrior's Yun, Yee and Chi. Chi calling out after him as she was successful held back. "You coward, turn and fight... show your animals what you're made of.' as he continued to walk away she ended by saying. 'Yeah I thought not... you coward."

Chi was silences by a hard clinched fist to the chest delivered by Grillo.

.

 **-.-**

.

Komodo walks down the stairs then head to the main sanctuary, in the high of the battle, his heavily guards soldiers completed his bidding. With a look of victory across his face he look across the field and sees the female red kangaroo fighting with her former kin Lia and Tsun. Komodo calls her away, as he now wished to locate Chung yet again. "Come to me my trusted one... Let my forces take care of them, we have more important foes to take care of!"

Elysia turned away from the battle with Lia and Tsun there as she looked up at her king was a look of hesitation across her face, Elysia at this point wanted nothing more than to show her impressive skills off against her once allies.

"I said come Elysia."

She brushing a hand through the top of her fur, but still fell to her duty and fall back to the king; who with the click of his fingers past his orders. Acting on their order the king's soldiers moved swiftly in to strike; both Dullard and Mantose came leading the charge.

"You have done me prove Elyisa, soon Romec will fall.' He touched her cheek and held her gaze and asked her. 'Elysia do I look good in my armour?" Changing the line of conversation so suddenly.

It was clear to Elysia that Komodo needed this question answering, so she looked him cover from head to toe. "Yes, my lord.' The tree frog watched on from the top of the stone stairs, hearing her response. 'You have this command about you… your armour gives you this true sense of power!"

He liked her response, a grin fell across his face as he heard it. "And the purple, it's not too much!?" Komodo asked with a slight ruffle of his frills.

.

At this show of madness Barbarocious turned her back with a shack of her head; the tree frog did not look too pleased with her ruler's closeness to the red kangaroo.

"Oh no my king... the colour it brings to you dominance and grace."

"Your words my warrioress please me so... now we can go."

.

 **-.-**

.

-His top soldiers were put in charge; first struck Mantose against Yun.

Barbarocious surrounded by soldiers, animals armour standing off against Chi. The fire warrioress showed her temper and took a few soldier's out, but she saw first hand the army trying to keep them apart. The warrioress tried with all her skill to join with another warrior, but was kept back at every turn.

Dullard the thorny devil was quick to take his stance, the warrior Yee too ready to strike against him. The pair battled well, however the Goanna toyed with Yee so that the soldiers could come in fast.

Grillo took hold of the hilt of her weapon and took his stance; drawing his weapon, he called the warrioress Lia and Tsun to fight. "His enemies will fall yet again... Lia, face it you can't win!"

"Never, I will never surrender to the likes of Komodo... the former king had merely been caught of guard, thinking he was saving Tao he put Komodo in charge... no doubt if he could see his world now he would spit at his feet!" snapped Lia, as the warrioress of earth continued to fight at very cost, just hoping that they could still defeat this force.

Tsun surveyed the field, it was five against many, a deadly opponent the out come would shape Toa. however, they were out numbered and sadly once again no matter how hard they fought against Komodo's soldiers each warrior had fallen.

.

The general took pride in leading them away from the temple to the iron boxes that had been pulled here from the capital. "Komodo will see to it that I am rewards most generously! Tao will be under his full rule; before the meddling of Chung."

"You have us chained Grillo, but we will not knee before him... never." called out Yee, his voice still commanding bravery and might.

The large crocodile pulled on his chains and the croc came right up into the warrior's face; forcing Yee to catch whiff of his breath, the red male kangaroo turned his nose up at this. "Don't be a brave fool warrior; bow low to your victor... Bow low to Komodo."

.

A small shadow was seen cowering low in the brushes out of the corner of Lia's eye. ' _Hope maybe with us still._ '

Knowing he had been seen the figure backed away, still unknowing what he was to do.

.

"You know that this time would have never happened, Grillo, if it hadn't been for one of our own falling for the false and hollow promises of the animal you call king."

Yun's comments were paid very little attention, as the general merely stepped on by and pulled open the door of the cages. "Shout out all you wish warrior, as your cries will never be answered.' and with the keys held tight in his hands he unlocked the door. 'Once we return to the castle the dungeons will be your resting place."

And that's when the little quoll run out and forced the crocodile back to the trunk of the tree behind him. Lia acted on this and charged into him; Grillo dropped the keys. It was all happening way too fast for the other's to see what was happening let alone stop it; the small animal had taken his chance well.

The quoll scrabbled to his feet and picked up the keys in his little hands from a muddy puddle. And now with keys in hand he laughed back at the mighty crocodile, giggling the keys in hand as he did so.

"You!" snapped Tsun, as the warrior caught sight of Mudlap, taking hold of the cuffs and about to unlock them.

"I am sorry... I am sorry, please let me do this... let me try and make a mends!" he pleaded.

.

However Chi knew there wasn't time for this and called for Mudlap to free them. "Yes Mudlap please you must… you must free us!" as the warrioress of fire saw that this was their only hope.

The quoll came in close; after a look of hesitated across to the leader who nodded his agreement.

"Thank you Chi... thank you." he said in gratitude, nodding with his hands together at each red kangaroo.

Their chains clicked open and fell to the floor, splashing in the muddy earth, as the little creature undid the locks to their tightly locked cuff.

Yun came running by Mudlap as he saw Grillo get to his feet over the small quoll's head. The warrior of stone in close to the general and was just about to throw him in the cell when the coercible called out for help.

"The prisoners are escaping... The prisoners are escaping!" he roared out at the top of his voice.

Yun grounded to a halt at hearing this, he turned to the others. "We could allow ourselves to be caught again!"

"It seems that our time of celebration is over!' stated Mudlap wiping his hand over his mouth. 'If we don't go now then there'll be hundreds of Komodo's animals down here after us..." he pointing to the path.

Yee looked back over his shoulder at the quoll then up to the gap through the trees. "He's right... we've got to get out of here' he agreed, pointing to the pass up ahead. 'or there'll be too many of them if we stay and fight."

"Quickly then warriors this way... this way!" stated Mudlap with a snap to his voice, as he knew the urgency.

.

 **-.-**

.

-The warriors narrowly escape, each warrior could hear the approaching feet steps of the guards that had managed to gather after the general's cries.

Once at a safe distance away from the Grillo and the cage, Tsun turned to Mudlap and asked. "So then creep why did you return?"

"Creep me.' the quoll questioned, with a hand held to his chest, but lowered his head as he couldn't wholeheartedly agree that he wasn't. 'Yeah okay maybe I am, but I had to come back! I had plans to walk away, however in the end I just couldn't go through with it..."

He closed his eyes, he could see the picture there before him, "I wouldn't lie to you, the ship was there and I was about to jump on board and merely sail away to better shores! but what I discovered just weighed to heavily on my mind..."

"I knew I had to come back, but knew I just couldn't waltz up here and tell you about Elysia!' Mudlap saw Chi actually nod in agreement. 'So I knew I had to stayed close, using Yun's camp for shelter.

"But Yee still was convinced by Mudlad sudden change of heart and good deeds. "Ha, come off it Mudlap, you make this very hard to believe after your past record... So this could just be yet another one of his lies; and no doubt out for what he can get... Why should we believe you again!?"

"Gee, come on... I saved you back there, doesn't that count for something... I'm here to make this better Yee, that's a promise."

Yun nodded, however their leader Yee was seen turning his nose up at this. "No doubt your only here to just ease you own gilt no doubt."

"Yes, probably so I can't deny it." stated Mudlap truthfully, to not just to the warrior's but also to himself.

Tsun in agreement with his leader said. "Mudlap deep down you're a chancer... and only out for number one; only seeing gold and rewards at every turn..."

The quoll's mouthed open and then quickly closed again, as Mudlap couldn't find the right words.

"Well I can tell you this time we have nothing for you; so leave now... go find that home!"

"No please; I wanted out yeah there's no denning that! A chance for a better life came and I took it, but I never wanted to see death. I just wanted a home...' A tear fall from his face, he was being truthful, actually showing signs of remorse. 'Please I return because I wanted to help... Wanted to make things right!"

Lia hadn't taken her eyes of him, she saw the truth in his words and actions. "Your actions today have redeemed you Mudlap... We the warrior's thank you!" stated Lia shaking the quoll's hand.

Yun could also see that the animal was trying to put things right here. "Yeah you've done good here Mudlap, if it wasn't for you Grillo would have had use locked in the dungeons forever.' and with that said he then turned to look up at the path ahead which would lead them quickly back to Romec. 'Come now, time isn't on our side... we much get back to the temple, Komodo must be stopped."

.

 **-18-**

.

-Komodo marches through the temple ground; with Elysia by his side and with each step getting closer to the central sanctuary. The temple keeper comes to the doors; Elysia pulls back her hood to show Mosely her face. "Elysia it is good to see you have returned are the other's with you...' she didn't answer, the Wallaby looked around through the gap in the door, he heard no sound of battle. and with a scratch of his had found the need to ask her. 'And what of Komodo and his forced?"

"Questions keeper Mosely I will answer in due time... but please I must be let inside... I have to speak with Master Chung!"

Mosely looked at the figure to her right, who took a step back into the shadows to hide his features. "And who is this..." he signalled to her left.

"Please keeper; I call to be let in. The battle hasn't gone as planned... I need to speak with Chung...' the kangaroo choosing not to even acknowledge that he asked such a question.

She noticed however that the keeper didn't turn away from the cloaked stranger. "My friend, if you stand with the warrioress why do you wish to cover your face?"

Elysia wished they weren't discovered at this early stage. "My friend here keep as helped me this far... Please Mosely let us by... Let us speak with Chung!" her tone quick and sharp, her head was starting to shake.

.

Komodo lowered his head; and then raised a hand to his lips and coughed, hoping to sound weak and hurt. "I mean no arm to you keep...' he stated, in a fake voice. 'I have done my duty and merely ask for food and shelter; like the warrioress as promised me." the hooded figure turned to face Elysia.

The Wallaby followed the figures gaze, looking over at Elysia; her expression didn't change. The keeper nodded and the door was opened; as he had no reason to question nor doubt the word of the warrioress of metal.

As soon as the doors were opened Komodo walked inside, he then paused and turned to Mosely with a cold laugh. "I knew the call for shelter would have your head; you fool." he stated in his true voice.

Straight away Mosely knew who he had sadly let inside the temple and tried to back away in hopes of warning Master Chung. However Komodo saw what he was planning and pulled off his cloak, merely letting it drop to the temple floor.

Their eyes meet, Komodo is seen chewing at his lips in wait; he charges at the keep with weapon in hand. The Wallaby is pushing him back and slammed hard against the wall. Mosely let's out a scream in pain, blood his seen by Elysia on the tip of the king's weapon. The wallaby then stumped to the floor clutching his chest.

"Please my warrioress, there truly is no reason to look that way... I only did what I had too..." was his statement, to Elysia's exchange.

.

-The animals in the grounds cower back at first sight of the animal they once called king.

Komodo points directly at the villager's and asked them. "Excuse me? Excuse me, but why are you cowering before your ruler? I am your king there is no need to fear my presences..."

His word's however didn't calm them.

"I am your King.' They turned and looked at him, they did not see him as such any longer. Elysia stood close by his side, which didn't give them hope either. 'You are all lost... I can help you... Please come I can show you the way back home!" Komodo ended, pointing now to the door.

"Our life's are here now, because of you Komodo...' addressed Ming as he gained the courage to speak up. 'You left us with no other choice."

"You always have a choice and you've make the wrong one...' he looked at the male Wallaroo. 'My my... don't I know you. I try not to forget a face..."

The wallaroo rested back.

Komodo smiles and nodded. "Yes... yes you were the one who served in the kitchens... the kitchens of my own castle and you chose this."

"Like I said we had too!"

"My aid was to protect you...' Komodo's tone sounded somewhat confused, 'W _hy can't they see that!?_ ' he thought. 'my aid was to make Tao the most strongest of out posts, none our former ruler every dreamt of or enemies would dare to stand against us."

The keeper got to his feet and shook his head. "You were willing to make slaves out of your animals;' it was hard for him to speak, but speak he knew he must. 'I was happy to provide them sanctuary when I could."

Komodo pays this little attention, he was only here for one animal and had now started looking through the crowd.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Suddenly Komodo heard the tapping of a cane on stone, then the crowd parted, the frilled lizard smiled as he stood before Chung. "Once again me stand in front of each other."

"Yes, and by your actions Chung."

"Do you believe that so strongly Komodo... if so ask yourself why did so many leave." Chung lifted his cane and pointed it around at the villages.

.

Komodo looked around the stone room at the villagers, but merely scoffed. "You have nothing, Chung.' he laughed. 'And once you are gone they will soon see what Tao can offer them!"

Their eyes staring deep into each other, Komodo shook his head, "I am everything you could have become, if you were there by Kenmin's side, but you aren't... I am proud of my destiny."

He was seen yet again with weapon in hand, this time ready to attack the grand master.

Elysia called out at the top of her lunges. "Komodo please no; you always promised to have Chung by your side... Don't end it like this."

There was shock across the villager's faced, but as Elysia took his arm, Komodo merely pulled his arm free and stepped in to fight, not willing to stop due to her pleads. "I am nothing if he live, the animals will still flock to him… That will not do…"

.

Chung tries his best to hold off Komodo; their battle is brutal each one showing their skills and abilities, sadly Komodo would stand over the old koala victorious yet again. "Goodbye my foe... My pain... Dream of this world in your passing... As this world will always be mine.' he stated as he cut into Chung's skin, killing him in the last minute of battle. 'If I cannot have him at my side; then Chung your dreams will be shattered too!" cracked out the frilled lizard.

The koala felt the frilled lizard's blade pierced his skin. "I had hope once for you... for our home!"

"I am your darkest thought, grand master. But I am no dark power... I will show them hope!" stated Komodo, as he pulled back his weapon and stepped away from the body.

Chung with all his strength brought himself up right and turned to Elysia. "Virtue be yours...Goodbye..."

She mouthed back to him, ''Goodbye Master!'' tears quickly filling her eyes.

"This shall never be the end." and with that Chung fell back, his cane giving way as he lay dead.

.

-Brand the young koala came pushing his way through the crowd, once he saw Chung lay dying he ran to the master's side; tears poring from his eyes as he saw the deep cut to his chest. "Master Chung please... get up Master Chung, please you must..."

"It's going to be okay.' stated Chung through the pain, his hand came up and brushed the tears away. 'I have seen the warrior's fight side by side, Komodo can't hurt us any longer... The animal's of the temple will never give up hope..."

"Master please not like this."

Chung saw Komodo step close to the young Brand. He looked past the boy and up to the frilled lizard. "Komodo your thirst will be your own undoing." And with that the koala closed his eyes. Still with weapon in hand, Komodo did not seem to be phased by this. "Oh dear young one... There is no need to cry your king is still alive;' he brushed his free hand over the boy's head. ' It is time to rejoice that the traitor of my kingdom as fallen."

At realising it was Komodo, the young koala getting to his feet and cries out in anger. "You are truly lost, you alone have created this nightmare... Trapped us all in the sorry mess and you still try and say your doing good!" he paused took a deep breath and shook his head.

.

Elysia knees down and tried to offer comfort the cub. "You'll be okay my dear Brand, everything will be okay."

Brand instantly pushed her away. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Brand I'm here to be by your side."

He shook his head. "No you're not... you're the one to blame Elysia...' he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. 'Now you get off of me. I said get off..."

Elysia moved her arm away. "Come now Brand, please listen to me. You must let me explain."

The koala shook his head. "You brought him here, you are on his side.. You're a traitor!' Her words now more than ever meant nothing to him. 'How can I ever listen to you again Elysia, after what you have done. Master Chung is dead. How can you allow this to happen? To Chung and the warriors, they protected us."

Her voice was loud and sharp. "Protection... They talk about being wise and good; they didn't protect me the day my brother died... Where was Yun's protection then?"

"Chung trusted you... I trusted you." snapped Brand, still unable to bring himself to look at her.

"I'm not the bad animal here, Brand.' she stated again trying to show him comfort. 'I am not the bad one."

With sadness in his eyes and sorrow in his voice Brand cried out. "Shhh now... Silence, that is enough from you, Elysia!"

"It's all going to be okay...' she said sweetly, as Brand leaned in and lightly pounded her chest. 'It's over now. Yun, the others, they'll be no bother. Just listen to Komodo; with his kindness I get to go home... We all get to go home!"

It was that that brought Brand to step away, he now looked up at her in utter disbelieve. "I can't believe you. You're lying."

"I have spoke to Komodo, it will be okay for us; you'll see..."  
"No, it's not. You set the other warriors up. You said you were my friend."

She touched him on the head. "We can be again... Please Brand please...' Elysia looked down on his in sympathy. 'I don't want you to get hurt. Please? Listen... Looking at me! I know your sorrow. I know... your loneliness. Look at me!" She ended, in a pleading tone.

.

Brand couldn't allow himself to be near her, and again forced her away. "How dare you... How dare you follow him!"

Brand then turned around and looked at the frilled lizard. At hearing him laugh over Chung's death, he was angry unable to contain himself Brand ran at the frilled lizard.

Komodo merely stood there tall and un-fazed by the young koala thrashed at his chest. Komodo suddenly without warning pulled back his hand and was about to strike the young koala, his hand was stopped by Elysia.

The female kangaroo can't allow this to happen, as she now looked directly into the king's eyes. "Please my lord spare the young one give him another chance! I swear he did you no harm." she pleaded.

Komodo pulled his hand free, he smiled for a second and Elysia breathed a sigh of relief, however his face suddenly change in a blink on an eye and instead Komodo actually turned and struck Elysia across the face. "Never question me!" he cried out, as he just couldn't allow that to happen, no one had the right he though.

.

Elysia lowered her head, but was taken back when the frilled lizard started to laugh. "Oh poor Elysia, the troubles you've seen and the emotions that have led you to this point."

"My lord?' she said in a questionable tone. 'I can still be of use to you. I must... My home my land."  
"They are yours as our agreement; may they be your cell Elysia... As you mean nothing to me!' he said, casting her aside. 'If the warrior's are taken then Elysia your serves are no longer needed!"

The frilled lizard, the clicked his fingers and signalled for his soldiers to take her prisoner. "Oh yes things couldn't have worked any better...With their mighty master gone and with you as a slave held at my side; I shall have everyone under my control!"

She turned to the king, not truly knowing how she had gotten herself at this point in life, and how she had allowed herself to be so blinded by both her range and sorrow.

"Oh come now, don't look too surprised my dear slave... Did you actually think you could play a part in my plan!?" hissed Komodo with little remorse, as he saw the jaw of the red kangaroo fall open.

.

 **-19-**

.

-Komodo's attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of approaching foot steps, he griped the hilt of his blade ready to fight. ' _General..._ ' in great relief, as Grillo entered into the chamber-room.

Grillo now stood before his king, looking hot and tired. Straight away the Crocodile saw the death body of Master Chung. ' _Ah, with this victory in hand, m_ _aybe he will not e_ _nd my life_ _..._ _What I've got to tell him isn't going to make him happy!_ ' He swallowed hard before delivering the news. "Excuse me my lord,' The general lowered his head. 'but I fear that everything as gone wrong!"

At hearing his general Komodo turned and in a raised voice demanded. "Wrong?' he asked, a hand wiping over his mouth. 'What have you done Grillo... What errors have you brought upon me now?"

"It's the warriors my king, I'm sorry to report, but they've escaped my grasp!"

"What all of them?"

"I'm afraid so!" he nodded.

Komodo expression changed; his face reddened and his brow narrowed. Grillo saw that this wasn't what he wanted to hear right now and was rightfully angry. "This isn't good Grillo... you had your orders... you've let me down yet again and no doubt they're on their way here as we speak..." he pointed to the ground before him.

"As you said I've done wrong My king... and I hold my hands up in failure.' he to Komodo's shock sounded truthful. 'Please now Komodo, tell me what do you wish me to do!"

But there was no words that could squash Komodo's rage. "I don't want to be here... Your serves have brought me failure for the last time!" snapped the king and with still narrow brow he slashed forward taking his general suddenly by the throat. Grillo unable to act in defence or to escape.

.

-Dullard was ready to move in to aid Grillo, but he suddenly found himself being topped; as the goanna took hold of Dullard's wrist sharply; it was a touch of heavy force that actually hurt slightly. "No, Dullard. He'll no doubt break his neck; if you step to close." warned Mantose in a whisper. Dullard seeing him shake his head.

Dullard saw this was true and with a deep breath stopped trying to pull himself free.

' _The right chose Dullard you'll see._ ' thought the goanna, glad his fellow solider had not stood ready to save the general against the rage of the king.

.

Komodo turned his head slight and looked back over his shoulder at the goanna and then released his pressured grip.

Grillo fell to his knee clutching his throat; as he gasped for air; the colour green flowing back through scales.

"Now Grillo if you still wish to serve me... You'll fight to the death!' he demanded. Grillo was seen to be hesitant. 'I said go... Take your weapon blast you and make it up to your king."

"Yes my king." replied Grillo, ready with hand on the hilt of his weapon. Mantose and Dullard had also placed hand on their weapons, it was time to fight for their king, for their view point of Toa.

.

 **-.-**

.

-The warriors now returned to the temple, in hopes of preventing Komodo from locking their master in chains. However the warriors arrived too late, as the sight of Chung's body lay before them. Brand looked up, they saw the grief-stricken look on his face and knew straight away that he was dead.

Elysia stood to the side, in this state of emotion she didn't go for her weapon, the warrioress of metal really didn't know what to do now.

.

Komodo stood ready in waiting; his soldiers protecting him. The five stood as equals ready to fight.

From behind the line of protection, Komodo reckoned that he could crumble their strong stand. "It's time, Yun. It's time for you to face me...' he said gloatingly, Komodo wanting the stone warrior to act in grief.

'I said come warrior... come out and play! Live or die; you will fall at my hands, I will have Toa!"  
Yee shook his head, as Yun stayed silent by his leader and fellow warriors. "Komodo, we are united... we stand here as one... This world is ours and we want it back!"

"What? Please don't make me laugh Yee.' Komodo saw Grillo look back at him, was he wanting orders or was he getting frustrated with Komodo's actions, the king couldn't tell as the Crocodile turned his head quickly back to face the warriors once he had been seen. Not wanting to seem troubled by this the frilled lizard went on. 'You dare to fight me ah... I am this lands king... As warriors to Tao you should serve me."

Yun stepped forward, still clearly with no chosen weapon. "We saw long ago what you stood for Komodo! And yes in all truth at one point we with our fallen master would have done all that we could to see to keep these lands, as Kenmin wished of us when he made you king, but now we fight as one to bring your rule to a needed end."

Komodo frilled his ruffles ready to stand and fight. "Come then all of you if this is it.' But Komodo knew that before they could the warriors would have to fight through his soldiers. 'Sadly your victory will not be fulfilled this day or any other!"

Without another word Komodo's closest forces charged at the warriors with weapons drawn to fight.

.

 **-.-**

.

-Tsun was stuck first by Dullard who was looking to get his pay back on the red kangaroo. In their battle, Tsun was sent down to the floor hard. The other's turned sharply and before Dullard and his set of soldiers had a second to properly act, Yun manage to duck Mantose's strike from his weapon and was able to cut Dullard off and help the warrior back to his feet.

As they stood side by side, Yun was drew back in a fight with Barbarocious and in battle she came in with a hard blow, her staff hitting him straight across his back knocking him to his knees.

.

Seeing Komodo's animal's attack and close swiftly in on her fellow warrior's, Lei drew her bow and tried to pull back an arrow; however Dullard not thinking twice about attacking a female was good with his weapon, the red kangaroo fell to her fours, but was not yet defeated. And was aided by Yee, as the warrior of wind came into fight the thorny devil; Lei fought on and took on Barbarocious; until the tree frog knew she couldn't win.

.

Chi was fast, she had heard the battle cry of Grillo; she tried to get a hands on her weapon. She may have not had time to draw her weapon, but was still able to avoid his initial attacks until she could.

Yee come in sharp to take on the general; to aid Chi. And with a few clear and cut moves Yee soon stood the victor over Grillo and he knew it.

Tsun was seen by Komodo; the frilled lizard took hold off his general and looked angry. "I want them dead and damn you, you said you could deliver... Now bring them down blast you or it will be your head I crave!" The frilled lizard called out, showing his forces little respect.

His soldiers suddenly turned to face the general, waiting to see how he would act. Grillo was the first to turn his back even though he had been the most loyal to Komodo.

.

Seeing that his follower had turned and left his service Komodo now stood alone. His heart raced and blood pumped through his body, in full fight mood the frilled lizard was far from finished Pointing at Grillo and the others he screamed out. "Crowd, ah think I need you...' he licked the inside of his month with his tongue. 'Ah for far too long a relied on your failure... now... now I'll end thus myself... Just like it was me who had ended Chung."

Yun looks up and saw that the false king was still ready to fight on. ' _I've got to keep on fighting... I can't_ _allow_ _Komodo_ _to_ _win this_ _d_ _ay._ '

 **-.-**

.

-Komodo ran forward in an adrenaline push, in hopes of taking out the warrior's leader. Yee took up his weapon the Emei Piercers in his hand and took stance.

This act was seen by the frilled lizard and with his frills flared their weapons met. "I am the victor here!' he cried as he wrestled to get the upper hand. 'Do you truly think you could stop me, hey Yee?"

Yun turned to see Yee fighting with all his might to hold on. Yun knew he must act; with a heavy heart he knew what had to be done and kicked the king aside.

Komodo glared at the stone warrior. "Are you really ready to kill again... Virtue of Benevolence?' Yun's hand shook, and sadly he didn't act and with a wipe of his mouth Komodo turned around again to come for Yee. 'I thought not!"

Yee was quick, able to duck Komodo's second strike of his blade and Komodo was taken down.

.

As the body of Komodo hit the floor to his death, Mantose and Dullard turned and looked at one another as to say ''yeah I'm thinking what you're thinking, now let's get the hell out of here.'' and the pair literately turned till and left the temple grounds, the two animal's were last seen heading for the cover of the forest.

.

Barbarocious stepped back away from the warriors; she turned to look at the body of Komodo and as she took in of what had just happened a mournful look came in her eye, a hint that the tree frog had actually developed some genuine affection for him even though he only showed her a cruel hand.

"It is done Barbarocious... Finished!' warned Yun. 'What say you... will you still fight or will you aid in Tao's a new day!?" he asked her.

The tree frog still with hand on her staff, actually choose to lower her stance. "I will not stand in your way warrior I have seen your power and skill, but I will not say!' she looked over at Elysia sharply before leaving. 'Komodo never had eyes for either of us."

.

 **-.-**

.

-Yun took a few deep breaths and the turned to face Elysia, she had not moved an inches nor said a word since hearing the harsh words of Komodo. The warrior took her hands, she seemed to actually smile for a second. Yun tells Elysia that. "Your grudge with me has helped cause so much damage, my dear... and as unwittingly forged this world into darkness; Chung was the only one who could have turn Tao around could have lead it onto the right path... All the kindness he had shown you and your brother; my actions should have never cast darkness on that!"

.

Elysia stood on the spot before him, looking Yun right in the eye. She then was aware that young Brand was standing at her side, Elysia lowered her gaze and looked upon the koala then back to the warrior of stone. "Lead them... take up Chung's path and set things right!' stated Elysia, tears filling her eyes as she realised the errors of her ways. 'Tao needs a new leader Yun why shouldn't it not be you."

"Am I made for such as task?" He questioned, looked down briefly at his hands, a look of pour self doubt across his face.

Elysia knelled down and looked the young koala in the eye, he sniffed and Elysia wiped the tears from his eyes. "The battle is won, boy there is no need for your tears any longer... Chung's wishes will be fulfilled."

Brand nodded and tried to wipe the tears away.

.

 **-.-**

.

-The keeper Mosely came running into the open chamber, stating "Is everyone all right!?' he had been running, his speech was said through troubled panting. 'I saw Barbarocious fleeing from the temple…" he did not yet see the bodies before him.

Yun walked towards him with Lai close him his side.

Mosely then saw for himself, that both the wise one Chung and the ruler Komodo had lost their lives. "A dark day indeed... A dark dark indeed."

"Yes the days ahead aren't going to be the most pleasant, but for now at least we can go home... and found away to rebuild our life's!"

The keeper took Yun's hands in his. "Yes I dare say that they are, but we will get through it!"

Lai with a smile added. "You deep keeper can regain your temple back, bless be earth and fire!"

"Yes I believe I can, but it will not be the same without animals around to share it with." added Mosely with a brush of his ear.

.

Elysia turned to the keeper. "Please dear Mosely, take the boy back to his mother.' he paused and cast a hand out to Brand. 'his young eyes have been through so much and I know his mother is no doubt worried about him."

Mosely nodded, Brand who was still in tears felt the warm hand of the Wallaby on his shoulder; the keeper eyes saw first hand the sorrow and sadness on the poor cub's face. "Come now my dear child it is time for you to be in the loving arms of your mum, she will see you through the day...' Brand looked back for a second, worry on his face as he didn't know what would happened to Eliysia. Mosely felt him stop and looked down at the boy with a warming smile.

'Come now I know how you feel, but Chung's sacrificed will never be forgotten... It was he after all who set us off on this path to freedom... Brand it was he who saved us all in the end..."

"That's it... that's it...' stated the keeper, holding Brand by the hand. 'We will see to it that our fallen master gets the proper resting place... Tao will be great again in his memory!"

Lai turned and watched the keeper leave with the young Brand, hope now in her heart once again.

.

-Elysia had been holding in her emotion while in front of the boy, as soon as he was out of sight she fell into the arms of Yun crying. "I have been so foolish, Yun... how could I allow myself to be misguided by the likes of Komodo…' she sobs, but Yun saw that she was speaking the truth. 'You are a true leader, and I'm sorry I couldn't see that stoner."

He put his arms around her to console her. Elysia still through the tears went on to say. "The risk was there and you rightly fought to save us all, I see that not... I … I am... I am sorry!" she found the words needed in the end.

.

The led warrior stepped forward a hand on Yun's shoulder. Yun turned his head slightly. "It appears they have gone, and hopefully they'll see fit never to return." he state through a heavy breath.

"No doubt back into the shadows where they belonged." added Chi to Yee's side.

Tsun held his weapon high at Elysia, the water warrior's emotions still flowing high. To her credit the kangaroo did not flinch nor coward, as she knew that she deserved his actions. "No she must answer to her crimes."

Yun had pulled out of his hug of comfort and turned to face Tsun, yes he understood his actions and call for justice, but this was different.

He place a hand on Tsun's weapon and lowered it. "No that is not needed, Tsun!"

"Not needed, Yun, you of all animals can see the damage she as coursed here today!"

Elysia stepped forward, with a nod of agreement. "Yun, like I said I was misguided... but my actions must be held to account!' Yun lowered his head, as he knew what she said was true, even if he didn't like it. She sort of smiled. 'Be a good leader Yun, bring joy and light to this land."

"I will." stated the stone warrior as Elysia was led away to answer for her crimes.

.

-"The young one as seen far too much, I just hope that he gets the chance to live out his youth!"

"Don't we all.' Chi added, looking about and sensed trouble that touched her heart and with a smile addressed Lai kindly. 'Ah, no doubt as we stand here with worry; Brand as soon as he gets the chance he'll be off telling everyone of our victory, and the word of Komodo's end will spread fast. And with that Lai a new day will come!"

.

 **-end-**


End file.
